Never Asked To Feel Your Halo
by blondiesRlovely
Summary: Aucune d'elles ne voulait cela, mais depuis quand l'Univers s'occupait de ce que Rachel ou Quinn voulait ? Les cartes avaient été distribuées dès le moment où elles avaient pris cette douche ensemble. Ne restait plus qu'à voir comment elles les joueraient.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : Glee et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le texte n'est pas de moi, j'en suis juste la traductrice. Vous pouvez trouver la version originale écrite par _BattleKitten _sur ce site et sous le même titre._

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic démarre directement après l'épisode Preggers (1x04) et suit librement le chemin du Canon à partir de là. Très librement à certains endroits mais il y aura des spoilers. Aussi, gros spoilers concernant l'épisode Born This Way (2x18) au sujet du passé de Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Never Asked To Feel Your Halo<strong>

Prologue

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Lucy sursauta alors que Seb Ober, sans conteste le garçon le plus populaire de _tous_ les enfants du 7th grade*, s'arrêta à son banc pour faire la conversation. Cela n'était _jamais_ arrivé avant. Que Dieu bénisse le scientifique qui avait inventé Proactiv. Priant pour que la pomme qu'elle avait mangéepour le déjeuner n'ait paslaissée de peau verte dans son appareil dentaire, elle replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et leva la tête de son dessin pour répondre à son aimable question.

Le sourire amical s'était changé en un cruel sourire en coin et son cœur angoissé l'avait distraite suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il saisisse l'occasion de lui arracher son bloc de dessin improvisé. Elle bondit pour le récupérer, parce que c'était privé et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le lui prendre, tout en sachant déjà qu'elle avait été trop lente à réagir.

« Hé, regardez ! » Seb, qui était grand pour ses treize ans, tenait le livre au-dessus de sa tête en sautillant pour être hors de portée et s'adressa à la classe abandonnée de son professeur. « La Bouffie pense qu'elle est une artiste, maintenant !

– Quoi ?

– Laisse-moi voir !

– _Qui_ a dessiné ça ? C'est pas si mal…

– Qui c'est supposé représenter ? »

Le dessin passait de mains en mains et tout le monde enresta bouche-bée. Lucy était devenue si rouge qu'on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans sa bouche. Elle sentit le besoin familier de fondre en larmes, celles-ci lui piquant les yeux et ses lèvres tremblant lorsqu'elle supplia faiblement : « S'il vous plait, rendez-le moi. »

Elle fut ignorée, comme d'habitude, et le dessin continua sa route à travers la pièce.

« Attendez, on dirait…

– Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que c'est… ? Oh mon _Dieu. _»

Alors que la plupart des enfants reconnaissaient le dessin – en particulier les filles – des rires éclatèrent autour de Lucy et elle pria avec toute la foi qu'elle avait en Dieu pour _mourir_ sur place, avant que…

« Hé, Shan, la Bouffie a fait un _dessin_ de toi ! »

… cela n'arrive.

Le dessin fit rapidement son chemin jusqu'aux mains de Shannon Sarson après cela, et alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers le croquis détaillé d'elle-même avec un regard d'horreur absolue, les prières de Lucy furent exhaussées : elle mourut. Malheureusement la mort par humiliation n'était pas vraiment une mort.

Prenant le risque de lever les yeux et voyant la confusion et le dégoût sur le visage de la chef des cheerleaders de Belleview, elle eut le sentiment que celle par Shannon le serait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _?

– Ça ne veut rien dire. » Elle détestait que sa voix soit si basse, d'un air qui paraissait si coupable. « On doit dessiner d'après un modèle au cours d'art et tu étais dans ma ligne de mire, c'est tout. »

« Et quoi ? Chaque fois que tu me regardes, tu me vois entourée de ces petits cœurs, c'est ça ? railla Shannon, provoquant l'hilarité de ses camarades à nouveau. Seigneur, tu es _vraiment_ une bizarrerie de la nature ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas nous faire à tous une faveur et simplement _arrêter d'exister_, Lucy la Bouffie ! »

"_J'aimerais pouvoir_", pensa-t-elle misérablement alors que les railleries continuaient et que la menace des larmes devenait une réalité, des trainées chaudes de honte coulant sur ses joues toujours en feu.

* * *

><p>« … il est aussi le Quarterback, ce qui n'est pas rien, apparemment. Bien que vous savez que le sport n'est pas vraiment mon truc, et que je ne peux pas concevoir en quoi lancer une peau de cochon gonflable à travers un champ pourrait intéresser quelqu'un d'aussi sensible que Finn,j'apprécie le fait que le niveau social que sa position lui offre puisse s'avérer plutôt bénéfique pour le Glee Club—<p>

– Ma puce. »

Rachel s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration au signal familier de son père. Cela ne la ralenti pas longtemps, cependant.

« —maintenant qu'il a promit son allégeance à la fois à son équipe et au Glee Club, bien qu'il ait reçu ce que je trouve comme ayant été une pression de groupe assez douloureuse administrée par ses coéquipiers via plusieurs fusils Paintball… Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est _très_courageux, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est courageux, Papa ?Dad ?

– Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû prendre une mère porteuse lesbienne, juste par prudence, murmura Hiram Berry à l'oreille de son mari.

– Oh, chut, murmura Leroy en réponse avec un petit sourire. Notre petite fille a sa première amourette hétéro, je trouve que c'est mignon.

– Je te rappellerai ces paroles quand elle rentrera à la maison à seize ans pour nous annoncer qu'elle attend l'enfant de ce Finn, ou pire ! »

Leroy commença à lever les yeux au ciel d'un air réprobateur face à l'imagination exagérée d'Hiram, mais cela le frappa aussi. Sa petite fille voulait sortir avec un adolescent, et un Quarterback, rien de moins. Il avait été aussi homo qu'il l'était maintenant lorsqu'il était Quarterback à McKinley, il y a de cela des lustres, et même _lui_ avait couché avec bien plus de quelques filles juste parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui.

« Voila qui est soudain moins drôle. »

Hiram lui fit un sourire suffisant avant de dire précipitamment : « Prems pour ne _pas_ l'emmener à la clinique familiale Wellness !

– _Zut _! murmura Leroy.

– De quoi êtes-vous en train de chuchoter, tous les deux, alors que vous êtes supposé m'écouter ? »

Les hommes s'écartèrent coupablement et se redressèrent quand ils virent que leur fille s'était détournée de la vaisselle dans l'évier, des mains mousseuses plantées fermement sur les hanches.

« Rien, ma puce.

– On t'écoute, chérie. »

Après avoir jugé l'un et l'autre avec un regard suspicieux, elle fut contente d'avoir de nouveau toute leur attention et retourna à sa tâche d'après-dîner.

« Donc, je disais : le courage de Finn prouve qu'il est l'homme parfait pour moi, et vous devriez l'entendre _chanter…_ » Ils pouvaient deviner son soudain froncement de sourcils alors qu'elle hésitait. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ça s'accorde avec ma voix, et avec un peu d'entraînement vocal avec_ moi_, je suis plus que sûre qu'il sera bientôt plus doué que ce que son talent inexpérimenté ne lui permet actuellement. Et sa présence est tellement imposante sur scène ! Je pense que c'est parce qu'il est grand… Est-ce que je vous ai dit à quel point il est grand ? Vraiment, c'est parfait et cimente complètement notre alchimie, c'est comme s'il était le yin de mon yang et…

– Ma puce. »

Rachel prit une autre géante inspiration à pleins poumons avant de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée : « …et si l'alchimie sur scène n'est pas un signe de Dieu, alors… »

Derrière elle, les deux hommes levèrent les yeux au ciel cette fois. La première amourette de leur petite fille allait être dure à accepter pour tellement, tellement de raisons…

* * *

><p>7th grade C'est l'équivalent américain de la 5e pour les Français, ou la 1ère secondaire pour les Belges.<p> 


	2. 5 years later, the world's at her feet

**Chapitre 1 :  
><strong>**Now five years later she has the world at her feet**

Entre les cours, les couloirs abritant les casiers des sophomores* étaient les couloirs les plus remplis au lycée McKinley. Joignant l'entrée principale au bureau du Principal dans une direction et aux escaliers menant au deuxième étage dans l'autre, avec des ramifications qui menaient à la cafétéria, au gymnase et à l'auditorium, c'était toujours plein de monde.

Parfois, il était impossible de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, c'était trop dense et lent, et essayer ne vous amènerait qu'à vous faire bousculer en retour, peut-être suffisamment fort pour vous faire atterrir sur les fesses à terre, offrant ainsi à tous un divertissement. Et cela n'arrivait que si vous bousculiez un élève ordinaire. Essayez de vous frayer un chemin devant quelqu'un d'important et vous ne vous retrouveriez pas simplement hébété et vous demandant pourquoi vous êtes sur le linoléum sale vous vous demanderiez aussi où sont passées vos chaussures, votre argent pour le déjeuner, et, s'il s'avère que vous partagez un cours avec un des élèves populaires, peut-être aussi un devoir qu'ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de faire.

Marcher le long de ces corridors était comme s'exposer aux coups quotidiennement les ballons de football passaient par-dessus les têtes, les élèves étaient poussés contre les casiers, les ragots et les insultes remplissaient l'air et personne, _personne_ ne s'écartait du chemin des autres…

C'était horrible.

Probablement.

Honnêtement, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir, parce que dés qu'elle tournait au coin du couloir, se dirigeant vers son casier avant le dernier cours comme tout le monde, la foule _bougeait_.

Pour Quinn Fabray, tout le monde s'écartait du chemin.

Ce n'était pas comme un mouvement chorégraphié où dés qu'ils la voyaient, la foule reculait respectueusement contre les murs – bien que ça aurait été génial, quoiqu'un peu bizarre. C'était plutôt que tout le monde savait quand faire un pas sur le côté ou s'éloigner de leur précédente trajectoire pour éviter d'être sur son chemin.

C'était le meilleur sentiment au monde, cette preuve de son pouvoir et le contrôle qu'elle avait dans cette école. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait désiré depuis longtemps et maintenant qu'elle l'avait, peu importe combien de temps cela allait durer, elle n'allait jamais, _jamais_ s'en lasser.

Le truc, cependant, était de s'assurer que personne ne réalise à quel point elle aimait cela, parce que si quelqu'un le savait, cela deviendrait une faiblesse. Quelque chose qui pourrait être utilisé contre elle. Quelque chose qui pouvait être exploité pour l'évincer de la position convoitée au sommet de la hiérarchie de McKinley. Quelque chose qui pourrait réduire à néant tout ce pour quoi elle avait travaillé.

Et, évidemment, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne laisserait jamais arriver.

Elle marchait donc dans ces couloirs avec un masque d'indifférence, gardant tout véritable plaisir à la vue de ces formes de vie inférieures se précipitant hors de son chemin bien au fond d'elle, parce que si les gens ne pouvaient pas voir ce sentiment sur son visage, alors ils ne pourraient _jamais_ suspecter qu'il était là. Les personnes autour d'elle regardaient rarement en dessous de la surface, en particulier lorsque la surface en question était aussi belle à regarder que la sienne.

Cela devenait plus difficile ces temps-ci, cela dit. Découvrir que vous êtes enceinte après une stupide, _stupide_ et alcoolisée aventure d'une nuit (qui n'avait même pas duré toute une nuit) était sans doute assez suffisant pour faire perdre son sang-froid même à quelqu'un avec le plus grand calme, non ? Et les nausées matinales – un développement tout nouveau et entièrement déplaisant – s'étaient déjà révélées être une saloperie à cacher… Mais elle pouvait le supporter. Elle _devait_ le supporter parce que personne d'autre ne le ferait à sa place. Personne ne le faisait jamais.

En parler à Finn avait aidé, ceci dit ils en avaient parlé durant le week-end et il lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés et de la soutenir, peu importe la décision qu'elle prendrait. Elle était déçue qu'il n'ait pas directement fait ce qu'il fallait faire, c'est-à-dire lui demander sa main il était encore suffisamment tôt pour que, en se mariant tout de suite, ils puissent convaincre tout le monde que le bébé avait été conçu lors de la lune de miel, mais la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait l'empêchait d'insister là-dessus.

De plus, et s'il avait refusé ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le faire fuir.

Au moins, Puck s'était fait oublier après son explosion initiale. Il l'avait évitée toute la journée. Il avait dû retrouver ses esprits pendant le week-end, réalisant que s'il gardait sa langue dans sa bouche, il pouvait s'en tirer avec sa petite erreur et, honnêtement, elle n'avait pas choisi Finn pour laisser Puck se tirer d'affaire elle avait menti parce que Finn était le meilleur homme pour cette situation, mais elle ne blâmait pas Puck pour choisir l'échappatoire qu'elle lui offrait.

Elle aurait juste souhaité qu'il y en ait une pour elle aussi.

Mais il n'y en avait pas elle allait avoir un bébé et il faudra qu'elle fasse avec. La seule chose qu'elle avait encore en son contrôle était de minimiser la quantité de dégâts que cela provoquerait dans sa vie. Son futur était foutu maintenant, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne quitterait pas la ville. Avoir un enfant à seize ans était juste un raccourci pour une vie adulte à Lima, royaume des losers.

Mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle laisse ce bébé foutre en l'air son présent aussi. Les choses se déroulaient bien maintenant, vraiment bien, et une erreur commise sous l'emprise de l'alcool n'allait pas lui enlever cela. Il suffisait de ne le dire strictement qu'à ceux qui devaient le savoir. Finn devait le savoir, et c'était tout. Puck et Mme Schuester étaient imprévisibles, mais Puck n'avait rien à gagner à dévoiler son secret, et Mme Schuester avait tout à perdre. Personne d'autre n'avait besoin de le savoir. Et quand elle ne pourrait plus le cacher physiquement… eh bien, elle avait toujours quelques mois devant elle pour trouver des excuses concernant les vêtements amples et son absence aux entraînements des cheerleaders.

Duper l'école était la partie la plus simple, à vrai dire. Sa plus grande crainte était de savoir comment garder ses parents dans l'ignorance une fois que sa situation commencerait à se voir… En résolvant cela, son château de cartes serait inébranlable.

En attendant, sauver les apparences était la chose la plus importante qu'elle puisse faire et donc elle marchait au milieu de chaque couloir, prétendant ne pas remarquer comment les freaks et les geeks faisaient un pas de côté, se déplaçaient ou filaient hors de son chemin, son air de supériorité et son masque d'indifférence ne faiblissant jamais. Elle avait passé des années à dresser une façade de calme imperturbable pour cacher sa douleur, ses insécurités, sa solitude, et elle n'en avait _jamais_ eu plus besoin. Il aurait fallu qu'une bombe explose ou qu'il y ait une catastrophe naturelle pour faire glisser son masque maintenant—

Une vague froide et humide s'engouffra dans son oreille gauche et sur le côté de son cou, sa force brûlant puis engourdissant sa peau.

Quoique, oui, recevoir un Big Quench sur le côté de la tête pouvait faire glisser son masque aussi !

Quand elle eut finit de haleter sous le choc glacial qu'était son premier slushie facial, elle se tourna pour voir qui avait _osé_ être aussi stupide.

C'était cet idiot, le joueur de hockey, c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Ah, oui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Karofsky ? » Elle poussa le sportif dans la poitrine, son calme cédant la place à l'indignation.

Sa colère lui donna la force nécessaire pour faire reculer son solide corps massif d'un demi-pas et il rit en s'excusant.

« Désolé, Fabray, c'était pas censé être pour toi. Mais tu _avais été_ avertie. Tu traînes tellement avec les losers, ces derniers jours, que ça devient difficile de te distinguer d'eux.

– De quoi tu parles ? »

Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit Rachel Berry se tenant devant son casier, choquée, gelée et dégoulinante. Elle avait visiblement été victime de plusieurs slushies. Deux autres gars tenaient des gobelets vides et se tapaient dans la main et la blouse blanche style maîtresse d'école de la jeune fille était tâchée de rouge cerise, de mauve raisin et de vert citron – elle ressemblait à du vomi multicolore. Quinn eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant cela et la façon dont la glucose-fructose coulait toujours du visage de Berry, jusqu'à ce que des cristaux de glace ne glissent en dessous du col de son propre uniforme, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas un simple témoin de la scène.

Elle se tourna vers Karofsky de nouveau. « Je ne _trainais_ pas avec elle, espèce d'abruti, je _passais devant _elle. »

Karofsky leva les mains en reculant. « Eh bien, peut-être que t'aurais pas dû passer si _près_. »

Après s'être de nouveau tapé dans la main, les idiots partirent, se mélangeant avec les autres élèves se dépêchant toujours pour aller en cours.

Soupirant impatiemment, Quinn enleva la glace coincée dans son oreille à l'aide d'un doigt. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle _passait_ devant la naine. Le couloir était rempli et elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et pour tout dire, les seules fois où elle remarquait où se trouvait Rachel Berry étaient lorsque celle-ci tournait autour de Finn. À part cela, qui cela intéressait ?

En parlant du loup… « Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On était en train de parler, et soudain tu n'étais plus là. »

Quinn le fusilla du regard pour n'avoir même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était arrêtée, avant de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls. Elle radoucit son expression mais ne put empêcher l'agacement percer dans sa voix alors qu'elle pointait le côté de sa tête.

« Que crois-tu qu'il s'est passé ? Karofsky et ses potes m'ont slushiée.

– L'enfoiré ! » C'était gratifiant de voir le visage de Finn devenir tout rouge et furieux pour elle. « Je vais lui défoncer… Oh merde, _Rachel _! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il remarqua l'adolescente, dont les cheveux et les vêtements suintaient toujours de glace parfumée.

« Ça va, lui assura Berry, claquant des dents derrière son sourire tendu. Je suis juste désolée que Quinn se soit retrouvée éclaboussée parce que j'étais trop près d'elle au moment de l'impact. »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr.

– Je le suis !

– Hé, elle l'est, Quinn, ça se voit ! »

Ce qu'elle _voyait_, c'était qu'elle venait d'être heurtée à _l'oreille_ par le contenu d'un large gobelet de glace à cause de Rachel Berry et que son petit-ami était en train de prêter une attention exagérément inquiète à la _mauvaise_ fille.

« Est-ce que tu as des vêtements de rechange avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Bien sûr, je garde toujours une tenue supplémentaire dans mon casier. J'aime être préparée à toute éventualité qui pourrait surgir durant la journée scolaire. On ne sait jamais quand… »

Quinn se racla la gorge ostensiblement.

Finn se tourna vers elle immédiatement. « Euh, est-ce que tu as… ?

– J'ai un uniforme propre, oui. Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? On est déjà en retard, alors si en plus aucun de nous n'est là, ils vont penser qu'on est en train de sécher délibérément.

– Euh, ouais, je suppose. » Finn jeta un regard en direction de la salle de classe mais hésita, alternant son regard entre Berry et elle. « Mais, euh, est-ce que vous avez besoin de mon aide d'abord pour quoique ce soit ? »

Quinn lui lança un regard plein de mépris. « Si par aide, tu veux dire aider RuPaul* à enlever ses vêtements, je pense que tu vas trouver l'expérience extrêmement décevante. »

Berry était tournée vers son casier mais elle rentra un peu plus les épaules à la remarque.

« Quinn, commença le garçon, et elle sut qu'il allait la réprimander pour être aussi méchante.

– Ça ira pour Rachel et moi, le devança-t-elle. Va en cours, on te verra au Glee Club. »

Berry regarda par-dessus son épaule, étonnée par son ton aimable, juste au moment où Quinn embrassait Finn. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, elle rencontra le regard de la brune et le soutint. Berry pâlit sous les trainées de rouge, vert et violet décorant son visage. Quinn lui offrit un petit sourire en coin, laissant sa main glisser amoureusement le long du bras de Finn tandis que celui-ci reculait, un sourire bête peint sur le visage.

Il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du couloir avant de se souvenir de lancer un « A plus tard, Rachel. » distrait par-dessus son épaule.

Quinn maintint le contact visuel, son sourire en coin s'élargissant à chaque seconde que l'adolescente passait à greloter en face d'elle, incapable, semblait-il, de regarder ailleurs, jusqu'à…

« Je pense que celui à la cerise teint les cheveux blonds.

– Quoi ?

– Le sirop de glucose-fructose. Si tu ne le nettoies pas rapidement, ce sera sans doute impossible de le faire partir plus tard. Tu auras une mèche qui va rester rouge. » Le sourire effronté de Quinn se fana. « Cela pourrait être considéré à la mode, je suppose, mais j'ai peur que ça ne finisse par virer à l'orange.

– Eh bien, dépêche-toi, alors, Mains-de-mec ! » Elle clappa des mains et l'autre fille tressaillit, se cognant l'arrière de la tête contre la porte de son casier. « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

La loseuse sortit rapidement un sac blanc de son casier avant d'en fermer la porte. « Quelques filles gardent une bouteille de shampoing et des lingettes nettoyantes dans les toilettes au fond du couloir.

– Et moi, je garde un éventail complet de nécessaire de toilette, sans parler de mon uniforme de rechange, dans mon casier des vestiaires, riposta Quinn en l'entraînant dans la direction opposée. En plus, » elle la regarda de haut en bas, son sourire en coin revenant en voyant à quel point elle était trempée. « je ne pense pas que des lingettes nettoyantes seront suffisantes cette fois.

– Non. » Berry baissa les yeux vers son corps et Quinn fut surprise de la voir soudain afficher un sourire radieux et amusé. « Je pense que tu as sans doute raison. »

Les vestiaires étaient vides. Dans deux heures, la salle serait remplie de cheerleaders se changeant pour l'entraînement, mais pour l'instant elles avaient la salle pour elles toutes seules.

Quinn alluma la lumière lorsqu'elles entrèrent et elles allèrent directement à son casier. Berry resta devant la porte comme si elle n'était jamais venue dans la pièce avant.

La blonde pointa du doigt le fond de la pièce. « Les douches sont par là.

– Je sais, c'est juste que c'est un peu déconcertant d'être là maintenant. Tu sais, quand il n'y a personne d'autre. Ni d'autres filles, ni de, euh, professeurs.

– Je suis ici avec toi, non ? » dit-elle avant de rire. « Je suppose que c'est ça le problème. » Avec sa serviette sur un bras et ses affaires de douche en main, elle ferma la porte du casier. « Je te promets de ne pas te voler tes vêtements pour les jeter dans les vestiaires des mecs… À nouveau.

– Merci, Quinn.

– Ne t'y habitues pas, parce que cette promesse n'est valable que pour aujourd'hui.

– Je vois. » La brunette avança enfin dans la pièce. « En tout cas, j'apprécie ta bonne volonté de m'accorder un peu de répit pendant que nous… » Quinn arrêta d'écouter et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. « Tu te douches aussi ? »

Elle n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se doucher en face de quelqu'un maintenant, pas qu'elle l'ait déjà été, et elle trouvait généralement une bonne excuse pour attendre que la plupart des filles de l'équipe aient fini de se laver avant d'aller elle-même prendre sa douche. Cela ne se voyait pas encore (il était mit sur internet qu'il était encore trop tôt pour cela), mais elle passait la plupart de ses journées à se sentir gonflée et dégoutante. Elle était peut-être plus mince que la plupart des filles de McKinley, mais en face des autres cheerleaders, elle se voyait comme… eh bien, une adolescente ayant une grossesse imprévue.

Mais il n'y avait que Berry à cet isntant, et elle n'avait aucune silhouette pour ainsi dire. De plus, le slushie avait coulé sous le col de son uniforme et dans son soutien-gorge, la laissant avec une sensation d'être glacée, dégoutante et collante. Elle enleva donc son uniforme souillé sans y penser une seconde fois.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

– Oh, comme ça. »

Quinn tassa l'uniforme rouge, blanc et noir des cheerleaders en boule avant de le lancer vers les casiers. Le Coach la tuerait si elle le voyait sur le sol, mais il allait falloir le nettoyer à sec, de toute façon. Accrochant sa serviette duveteuse à l'un des crochets, elle entra dans le coin légèrement encastré des douches et appuya sur le premier bouton qu'elle atteignit afin de faire couler l'eau.

Elle se tenait sous le jet, la tête penchée en arrière pour laver son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua que Berry était toujours près de la cloison, regardant fixement le mur du fond.

« Tu vas te doucher habillée ou quoi ? »

La jeune fille sursauta à sa question. « Non, c'est juste que… euh, je pensais que…

– Waouh, Berry, je ne t'avais jamais vue incapable de t'exprimer. L'eau te fait si peur que ça ? Tu ne te laves pas chez toi ?

– Bien sûr que si. Ma routine d'hygiène personnelle est extrêmement minutieuse. »

Alors que Quinn se tournait vers elle pour se moquer, elle vit que la brune était finalement en train d'enlever ses vêtements salis par les slushies. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos lorsqu'elle enleva sa blouse puis, maladroitement, enleva ses chaussettes montantes, oscillant alors qu'elle se tenait en équilibre sur un pied, puis sur l'autre.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel, puis ne pensa plus à elle, se concentrant sur la tâche de se laver les cheveux, bien décidée à ne laisser aucune trace de slushie à la cerise. Elle en était à son deuxième shampoing, la tête de nouveau inclinée en arrière et les yeux fermés pour éviter la mousse, lorsqu'elle sentit un corps chaud et visiblement nu la percuter.

« Hé ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux mais fut aussitôt aveuglée par le savon. Tendant le bras aveuglément, Quinn lui attrapa le bras et la repoussa. « Celle-ci est prise, perverse ! Trouve-toi une autre douche.

– Pardon, pardon, pardon, fit la voix de Berry, rendue aiguë par l'embarras et la panique, résonnant contre les murs. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je te tournais le dos.

– _Pourquoi _?

– Ça semblait être la chose la plus polie à faire. »

Quinn secoua la tête, mais rinça le shampoing qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux avant de répondre : « Tu agis comme si tu n'avais jamais pris de douche après le cours de gym auparavant.

– Si, c'est juste…

– C'est juste… répéta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

– Rien. Peu importe. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'être rentré dedans.

– Tu peux l'être. »

Elle frictionna ses cheveux pour répartir l'après-shampoing des racines jusqu'aux pointes et laissa ainsi pour l'instant, puis tendit la main pour attraper son gel douche et nota avec un froncement de sourcil que Berry semblait faire de son mieux avec de l'eau claire, frottant son corps avec ses mains.

« Où est ton savon ?

– Je n'ai pas de casier désigné pour pouvoir garder ce genre de choses dedans. »

Cela devait être vrai, seules les cheerleaders avaient droit aux casiers permanents, le Coach Sylvester avait insisté sur ce point.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête ce qu'elle ne ferait pas par charité. Après avoir versé une généreuse portion de gel douche dans sa main, elle l'appela.

« Tiens. »

Et elle fit descendre la bouteille le long de la rangée de douches d'un fluide lancé du bras. Elle lui avait laissé amplement le temps de réagir et attraper le produit, mais Berry parvint malgré tout à le rater. Lever les bras instinctivement n'était pas suffisant quand son regard semblait être collé au mur aux tuiles blanches et refusait de s'en détacher. La bouteille glissa sur l'une des paumes tendues et échappa complétement à l'autre avant de lui percuter les côtes et de tomber sur le sol antidérapant.

Seigneur, elle était _tellement_ bizarre !

« Je croyais que tu étais en quelques sortes une danseuse ? Tu as autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame pygmée qui porte des brassards et des palmes ! » Elle regarda Berry s'accroupir, les yeux fermement dirigés vers le sol, ses cheveux sombres s'emmêlant sur son visage avec la force du jet tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de récupérer le gel douche, bredouillant des excuses pour sa négligence. Quinn sourit presque à voir quelle pauvre fille elle était. « Tu as intérêt à ne pas l'avoir cassé.

– Non, non, c'est bon. » Se relevant, elle se détourna complétement de Quinn en ouvrant le flacon. « Merci pour me laisser t'en emprunter un peu. C'est très gentil de ta part.

– Oui, ça l'est. » Elle soupira de nouveau et lui fit une autre offre. « Cependant, si tu veux m'emprunter du shampoing et de l'après-shampoing, tu peux venir et les prendre. Ils coutent bien trop chers pour être jetés par terre.

– C'est toi qui l'as jeté par terre. » Son ton défiant était à peine audible par-dessus les deux pommes de douches qui fonctionnaient. « En fait, tu l'as lancé _sur moi_ et ensuite il est tombé par terre.

– Je te _l'ai lancé_, et doucement d'ailleurs. T'es tellement bizarre ! Tu ne voulais pas regarder par ici et faire un rattrapage qu'un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu réussir. » Souriant avec satisfaction, elle ajouta : « Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu ne puisses pas me regarder là, tout de suite, Berry ? Quelque chose dont je devrais m'inquiéter ? »

Elle avait dit cela sans y penser, parce que mettre Rachel Berry dans une situation inconfortable lui était toujours venu naturellement. Ce n'était même pas une de ses meilleures répliques en fait, c'était même absurde : tout le monde savait qu'elle craquait grave pour Finn. L'irritante naine n'avait même pas la décence d'essayer de le cacher. Lorsque la jeune fille n'en rit pas pour le nier et qu'elle ne dit rien du tout, Quinn haussa un sourcil vers elle.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas, le Yéti ? Seuls ceux qui _veulent_ regarder n'osent pas regarder.

– Je suppose que c'est logique. Ceux qui ne veulent pas regarder ne réaliseront même pas qu'ils sont en train de regarder. »

Avec cette simple phrase, Quinn eut l'impression qu'on lui avait coupé l'herbe sous les pieds. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait prévu de lui faire comprendre la leçon comme elle avait elle-même dû la comprendre après sa première compétition de gymnastique – la première où elle n'avait pas pu attendre pour prendre sa douche à la maison – mais que la leçon ait été comprise aussi facilement par l'autre fille la laissait incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant.

« Euh, ouais, exactement.

– Je n'ai pas _peur_ de te voir nue, Quinn. Je crois juste qu'une douche, c'est privé.

– Oh. » C'était ridicule. Rachel Berry était sur la défensive, en quoi était-ce acceptable ? « Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu as à cacher ?

– Rien. »

Sa réponse était venue un peu trop rapidement et un peu trop tendue, pour aucune autre raison probablement que le fait qu'elle était gênée d'être seule avec elle. Quinn rit dans sa barbe à l'idée de repérer une faiblesse qu'elle pourrait exploiter.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très sûre. » Il n'y eut aucune réponse, si ce n'est la posture de Berry se raidissant un peu plus tandis qu'elle gardait le visage détourné, ce qui rendait cela trop facile. Mais trop facile, cela pouvait être drôle. « Allez, qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je voie, RuPaul ? Tu as un troisième nichon ou un truc du genre ? »

Elle laissa le silence embarrassant durer une minute entière avant d'amplifier la tension par un :

« Oh mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que c'est ça. Alors j'avais raison depuis le début ?

– Quoi ? Je ne… Raison à propos de quoi ?

– Tu es vraiment une transsexuelle, pas vrai ! »

Berry ne fit pas grand-chose de plus que de bafouiller des syllabes incohérentes d'indignation, prenant son accusation comme sincère, puisque, ne voulant toujours pas se retourner, elle ne pouvait voir le sourire méchant de Quinn.

« C'est incroyable. Je veux dire, je m'en étais toujours douté, mentit-elle, mais avoir une telle confirmation est un vrai bonus.

– Tu n'as aucune confirmation !

– Mais je suis sur le point d'en avoir. » Elle s'approcha à pas de loups de l'autre fille, le bruit de ses pieds nus étouffés par le ruissellement de l'eau. « Allez, laisse-moi le voir. »

Rachel sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix juste derrière elle et s'éloigna d'un pas. « Quinn, s'il te plait, arrête. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de pénis.

– Non, je ne le sais pas, et tu n'es pas vraiment en train de me convaincre du contraire.

– C'est ridicule ! » La tête haute, Berry commença à s'éloigner d'elle mais Quinn la suivit jusqu'à ce que le mur ne lui permette aucune échappatoire.

« Oooh, tu es timide, rit-elle, la taquinant. Écoute, s'il est anormalement petit, je te promets de ne le dire à personne.

– Il n'est pas…, commença Berry avant de s'interrompre, secouant la tête furieusement. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je n'ai rien qui puisse _être_ petit !

– Mais bien-sû…

– C'est bon ! » Elle se tourna si vite que Quinn n'eut pas le temps de s'y préparer. « Tiens, voila. Regarde ! »

L'ordre avait été si étonnamment ferme qu'il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait obéit et était maintenant en train de regarder… eh bien, ce qui n'était pas un pénis. Elle leva brusquement ses yeux, regardant un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Berry, son pouls s'accélérant et ses joues brûlants de honte.

"_Merde._"

« Alors, tu as peur de regarder, Quinn ? »

"_Merde._"

* * *

><p>Sophomore : Élèves étant en 10th grade, ce qui revient à la Seconde pour les Français et la 4e secondaire pour les Belges.<p>

RuPaul : Travesti connu en Amérique.


	3. It was great for about an hour,

Note de l'auteur : J'aurais dû mentionner ceci dans la première note d'auteur, mais :

**Pairings **: Quinn/Rachel dans l'ensemble, mais tous les pairings canon seront inclus dans une certaine mesure et il y en aura un de ma propre invention pour garder les choses intéressantes.

Le titre du chapitre est inspiré par la chanson "_She hates me_" de Puddle of Mudd.

Note de la trad : Merci pour vos reviews pour les chapitres précédents :) Je suis ravie de voir que l'histoire vous plaît !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Deux :<strong>

**It was great for about an hour, after that shit got sour.**

C'était la faute du bébé, il lui volait ses nutriments et ses vitamines, la rendant faible. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ses genoux étaient tout à coup flageolant au point qu'elle devait s'appuyer contre la tuile glissante à côté de l'épaule de Rachel Berry pour garder son équilibre. La froideur sous sa paume lui permit de rassembler un peu sa concentration, tant mieux. Elle avait besoin de concentration, parce qu'elle devrait être en train de dire quelque chose maintenant, une riposte tranchante qui enlèverait cet exaspérant ton d'auto-satisfaction de la voix de Berry.

« Plutôt peur d'endommager ma vue définitivement. Ces vêtements que tu nous infliges sont déjà bien assez néfastes comme ça sans avoir en plus besoin de voir ce qu'il y a en dessous.

– C'est toi qui voulais voir !

– Je te taquinais, espèce de tarée ! Je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses vraiment qui fait ce genre de choses ?

– Mes yeux sont plus bas, Quinn. »

Un rire sortit de nul part lui échappa parce que, Seigneur, si elle ne l'avait pas laissé sortir, elle aurait pleuré ou quelque chose comme cela à la place. « Ouais, tes yeux, ainsi que tout le reste. _Mes_ yeux apprécient parfaitement ce qu'ils voient actuellement, merci. »

Mais pourquoi était-elle toujours en train de regarder la tuile blanche qui se trouvait un pouce au-dessus de la tête de Berry ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle restait plantée là, tout court ? Secouant la tête, elle s'apprêta à enlever sa main du mur et retourner dans sa douche.

« C'est normal d'être curieuse, Quinn. »

Okay, bon, se bouger était la dernière de ses priorités pour une autre minute. « Curieuse à propos de… quoi, exactement ? »

Est-ce qu'elle venait _vraiment_ de lui demander cela ?

« Des autres filles. C'est parfaitement naturel, avec nos sexualités florissantes et nos corps qui changent, d'être curieuses et de vouloir comparer et exposer les différences entre nos propres développements et les leurs. Personnellement, je me trouve être fascinée par les seins en ce moment je pense que c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu la chance de me familiariser avec durant mes années formatrices qui m'a rendu si intriguée à présent. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– Comment je… ? » répondit Quinn en jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas, avant de remonter les yeux très rapidement.

Oh Seigneur, Rachel Berry était en train de regarder fixement ses seins. Elle ne faisait aucun mouvement pour les toucher et elle ne lorgnait pas dessus ou quoique ce soit, mais elle montrait un intérêt indéniable pour _ses seins _! Elle se pincerait pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar si elle pouvait _bouger_. Seul son cœur avait toujours cette capacité, visiblement, et il compensait pour le reste en battant deux fois plus vite que d'habitude.

« Alors ? dit Berry, impatiente d'avoir une réponse.

– Je, euh… » Un peu de concentration ! « Je n'arrive honnêtement pas à dire si tu es en train de me faire du rentre-dedans ou si tu penses vraiment que c'est un comportement social normal.

– Aucun des deux, à vrai dire. Même si j'avais un quelconque intérêt de cette sorte pour toi, je ne serais pas assez idiote pour penser que _ceci_ est le bon moment pour t'en informer. Et bien sûr, ce n'est pas un comportement social normal, nous sommes des adolescentes et tu as mentionné toi-même les règles qui régissent les occasions qui nécessitent notre nudité. "Ne demandez pas, n'en parlez pas !"* »

Quinn fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que ça, c'était pour l'armée.

– Ça l'est, mais je trouve que ça marche bien mieux dans notre situation, pas toi ?

– Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de quoi tu es en train de parler. »

Et elle commençait à avoir froid les douches s'étaient coupées et la buée humide commençait à se dissiper, et cette conversation devenait trop déroutante pour garder l'effet qu'elle avait à l'origine, quel qu'il ait été. Le mieux était de ne pas y penser et de poursuivre sa journée.

« Tu n'as rien demandé et je ne dirais rien.

– Dire _quoi _?

– Qu'on a… regardé. »

Apparemment, elle avait toujours besoin du mur pour garder son équilibre, mais elle s'appuya sur ses doigts pour mettre de la distance entre elles et pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle de son autre main. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de regarder, c'était de ta faute.

– Je ne parlais pas de tantôt, je parlais de maintenant.

– Je ne regarde pas, maintenant.

– Je sais, mais tu peux si tu en as envie. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne me dérange pas si tu veux regarder mon corps pour satisfaire quelque curiosité que tu pourrais avoir. ».

Eh bien, elle n'avait plus aussi froid maintenant. L'air froid de la douche s'était transformé en sauna pour elle.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas… ? »

Berry lui fit un sourire patient. « Je ne peux qu'imaginer que ça fera plus de bien à _ta_ propre estime qu'à la mienne… »

Ouais, ou peut-être pas tellement.

« …mais je suis suffisamment confiante en ma silhouette pour ne pas me sentir menacée par ton indéniable, bien que plutôt évident, physique stupéfiant de cheerleader… »

Elle devrait se sentir insultée par cela, mais elle était trop occupée à rentrer le ventre, au cas où Berry soit déjà en train de regarder – elle n'avait aucune idée si elle regardait ou pas, parce qu'à chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, le regard de Quinn montait de plus en plus haut le long des tuiles, au lieu de descendre où elle… où Berry semblait vouloir qu'elle regarde.

« Bien sûr je ne suis pas aussi, euh, préparée que j'aurais voulu l'être pour ma première scène de nudité, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais prévu que ce serait aujourd'hui… »

Cela n'était pas en train de se produire.

« …à l'avenir, je vais peut-être inclure un rasoir Gillette Venus dans mon kit d'urgence slushie, j'aurais vraiment dû y penser plus tôt mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu m'as prise au dépourvu donc si tu veux regarder plus bas, il faudra me prendre comme je suis… »

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était en train de se produire ? Qu'on la tue maintenant ! Non, encore mieux, que quelqu'un tue _Berry_ maintenant !

« Je m'attends à ce que tu sois un peu différente, cela dit. Je veux dire, tu as toujours l'air si méticuleusement parfaite que je ne peux qu'imaginer que tu es aussi pointilleuse quant à ton apparence plus bas que n'importe quelle autre partie de ton corps…

– Je ne suis pas pointilleuse !

– …ce qui semble être une grande perte de temps, vraiment, quand on pense à quel point ta position au club d'abstinence limite sévèrement le nombre de personnes qui vont le voir et l'apprécier…

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air de perdre mon temps à m'épiler le maillot ? » Berry pencha la tête en avant et Quinn plaqua sa main devant ses yeux. « C'était rhétorique ! Ne _regarde_ pas ! »

Même avoir les yeux couverts ne la fit pas taire. « …Mes papas m'ont bien entendu longuement parlé de soins corporels…

– Tes _papas_ t'en ont parlé ?

– Oui. Enfin, je pense que c'est de cela qu'ils parlaient. Avec toutes les discussions concernant les jardins secrets féminins, il se peut qu'ils aient parlé de l'entretien du dit "jardin" et personnellement je pense que nous sommes un peu trop jeunes pour l'art topiaire avancé…

– Arrête ! supplia Quinn.

– …bien que j'admets m'être déjà demandée à quoi ça ressemblerait d'avoir une étoile coupée dans…

– Okay, okay, tu gagnes ! Promets-moi que tu ne parleras plus jamais de jardins secrets féminins ou d'art topiaire en forme d'étoile et alors nous… tu pourras… euh, satisfaire ta curiosité. »

Berry rayonna tandis que l'estomac de Quinn se retourna quelques fois et elle se demanda si c'était prudent de s'enfuir en courant sur le sol mouillé. Elle ne remarqua que le grand sourire s'était transformé en moue que lorsque l'autre fille mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Ça ne va pas marcher si tu continues de bloquer ma vision, Quinn. »

Quinn laissa retomber sa main, la posant contre sa cuisse. C'était dur de résister à l'envie de couvrir son ventre, encore plus qu'un autre endroit, mais elle résista en serrant les poings et déplaça son regard vers une tuile différente au-dessus de la tête de Berry.

« Tu dois regarder aussi.

– Je ne suis pas si curieuse que ça.

– Si tu l'es. »

Elle secoua simplement la tête.

« Y'a vraiment aucun mal. Ça ne veut rien dire, et je doute sincèrement que _me_ regarder va te rendre gay. Regarder une fille comme Santana pourrait, peut-être, mais pas me regarder. »

Elle sourit au petit rire auto-dépréciateur de Berry, et puis… après tout ! Elle était curieuse, elle l'avait toujours été et ce n'était _que_ Berry. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'au menton de l'autre fille avant qu'elle ne se dégonfle et remonte les yeux à nouveau.

Elle déglutit difficilement et ne déglutit de nouveau que lorsque sa salive dépassa sa clavicule. Elle se sentait stupide pour être aussi nerveuse, mais des années à s'entraîner à ne pas faire cela étaient dures à oublier.

« Ça reste entre nous ? » Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention que sa phrase sonne comme une question.

« Absolument. Je ne peux imaginer qu'un de nos pairs puisse comprendre l'innocence de ce que nous faisons. Ils supposeraient indubitablement que c'est là la conséquence d'une certaine inclinaison sexuelle de notre part quand, en réalité, cet exercice n'est purement qu'une extension d'un apprentissage enfantin naturel, réalisé par l'exploration et l'observation… »

Quinn décida d'ignorer la jeune fille, se concentrant pour ne plus entendre qu'un murmure confus tandis que ses yeux dérivaient progressivement de plus en plus bas. Elle n'était pas certaine à quel point elle était en train d'_observer_, étant donné qu'elle avait l'impression que son cerveau avait mis ses mains devant ses yeux pour éviter que la vue puisse l'effrayer de trop, mais une vague pensée du genre "_Seins !_" filtra à un moment donné.

Maintenant, elle fixait sans le voir le nombril de Berry, ayant une conversation rapide avec Dieu pendant que Berry continuait de monologuer sur l'importance d'avoir un quelque chose d'un autre quelque chose parfaitement développé.

"_Ce n'est pas un péché, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, je ne fais que regarder, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait me mener à convoiter… quoique ce soit de Berry. C'est même plutôt raisonnable, si on y pense, ça va genre… diminuer la tentation pour le fruit défendu… ou un truc comme ça. Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que quand quelque chose vous est interdit, vous ne le voulez qu'encore plus – léger défaut de conception à ce niveau-là, au fait, si tu me le permets – et si je le sors de mon esprit, ça me permettra d'être beaucoup plus pieuse à l'avenir. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais plus jamais de relation sexuelle avant le mariage !_"

…

"_Honnêtement, fais-moi confiance. Je vais regarder et réaliser que j'ai fait tout un plat pour rien durant tout ce temps et ensuite on sera tous les deux plus heureux de la façon dont je vis ma vie. Bon, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller !_"

Berry était _toujours_ en train de parler. « Mais nos camarades sont difficilement assez connaisseurs pour comprendre que cela n'a rien à voir avec le sexe.

– Ouais, murmura-t-elle et, comme on arrache un pansement, laissa son regard tomber six pouces plus bas pour _satisfaire sa curiosité_.

Dans un recoin poussiéreux de son esprit, Quinn entendit un ballon éclater.

"_Merde !_"

* * *

><p>« Oh, tu n'es pas blonde naturelle. »<p>

Pour une quelconque raison, Rachel était déçue. Pas que cela avait de l'importance pour elle, de toutes façons, mais elle avait toujours envié la beauté naturelle de Quinn, et de découvrir que tout n'était pas naturel, eh bien… elle se sentait trahie, dans un sens.

Elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour débattre là-dessus car Quinn s'écarta brusquement du mur et s'en alla.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te vexer.

– Je ne suis pas vexée. La séance d'observation et de découvertes est finie. Ramène mes affaires quand tu as fini. » Elle désigna d'un geste les bouteilles de shampoing et d'après-shampoing en quittant la salle de douches.

– D'accord. »

Rachel resta contre le mur une minute ou deux avant de se secouer et de retourner terminer sa douche. Elle était plutôt satisfaite d'avoir eu le courage d'initier ce qu'elles venaient de faire. Cela avait toujours été un peu un mystère le pourquoi les gens avaient si peur de montrer leurs corps, surtout parce que ses papas lui avaient inculqué d'être fière du sien. Oh, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient nudistes ou un truc ainsi, que Dieu les garde, parce qu'il y avait certainement un lieu et un moment pour _se laisser aller_. Mais avoir honte du corps que Dieu nous a donné, surtout lorsqu'on s'en occupe comme elle le faisait – et visiblement comme Quinn le faisait aussi – cela n'avait aucun sens. Et elle avait toujours trouvé qu'une silhouette féminine était plus sensuelle qu'une silhouette masculine, si pas presque aussi excitante, et Quinn avait bien confirmé cette théorie…

Elle sortit de ses songes et se concentra sur la tâche de se laver et pensa à quel point c'était gentil de la part de Quinn de partager ses affaires de toilettes avec elle et qu'avoir des pensées aussi inappropriées n'était pas le moyen le plus correcte pour récompenser cette gentillesse.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans les vestiaires, goûtant sur le sol et tremblant un peu dans l'air plus frais, Quinn était déjà en sous-vêtements et se séchait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

Elle leva les yeux le temps d'une demi-seconde et détourna le regard aussitôt. « Laisse-moi deviner tu n'as pas de serviette ici non plus ?

– J'ai bien peur que non. »

Soupirant d'exaspération, Quinn sortit ses clés de son sac et marcha vers le placard à fournitures. « Si Coach Sylvester demande, tu ne m'as pas vu faire cela. Elles sont supposées n'être que pour l'équipe. »

Rachel prit la serviette qui lui était offerte – blanche avec le logo des Cheerios en plein milieu – et sourit en sentant à quel point elle était douce et duveteuse, et grande ! Elle pouvait complétement s'envelopper dedans et le fit pour atténuer ses tremblements.

« Tu devras la ramener chez toi et la laver ce soir. » dit Quinn en verrouillant à nouveau la porte et retournant se sécher les cheveux.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu as peur que je ne refile des poux aux Cheerios ? »

Quinn sourit vraiment avant de se forcer à le changer en sourire en coin. « Non, j'ai peur de m'attirer des ennuis pour te laisser l'utiliser. Et si j'ai des ennuis… »

Elle laissa la menace planer et Rachel hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait comprit. « Je te la rapporterai demain.

– Bien. »

Toujours enveloppée dans la serviette, elle disposa ses vêtements de rechange sur le banc à côté de Quinn.

« On a raté presque entièrement la dernière heure de cours. » Dit-elle juste pour faire la conversation, parce que les choses semblaient étranges maintenant qu'elles n'étaient plus dans les douches.

« Tant mieux, j'avais math.

– Je croyais que les maths étaient une des matières où tu es la plus douée.

– Je suis douée dans toutes les matières, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai _envie_ de m'asseoir pour assister à un cours de quarante minutes pour chacune d'elles.

– Ce n'est pas très modeste de ta part, Quinn. »

Quinn était en train de chipoter dans son casier, mais elle passa sa tête derrière la porte, un sourcil levé. « C'est toi qui me parle de modestie ?

– Au moins, ma fierté au Glee Club est justifiée tandis qu'il se trouve que je sais que tes notes en Histoire sont en dessous de la moyenne, ce qui fait de ta déclaration sur le fait d'être douée en toutes les matières un mensonge.

– Oh mon Dieu. » Quinn posa une main devant sa bouche. « Je suis sûre de t'avoir vu sortir des vêtements de ton casier, alors pourquoi tu t'habilles avec les vêtements de la boite d'objets perdus et retrouvés ? »

Elle voulut prendre un air renfrogné, mais la terrible et exagérée performance d'actrice de Quinn lui apporta un sourire narquois. « Très amusant. J'espère que tu as trouvé la vengeance que tu cherchais dans ce commentaire.

– Ça a aidé. » Le sourire en coin disparut lorsqu'elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Euh, ce qu'il s'est passé là-dedans ne s'est jamais passé, okay ?

– Eh bien, rien ne s'est vraiment passé, donc bien sûr. »

Quinn hocha la tête et Rachel, pensant que la discussion était terminée, commença à s'habiller. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

Quinn ferma son casier avec un léger claquement et demanda : « Alors, pour toi et mon petit-copain, je devrais m'inquiéter ? »

Rachel hésita. « Pourquoi tu demandes ?

– Ne fais pas l'imbécile. C'est clair pour tout le monde que tu craques pour lui.

– Je, euh, je… » Elle était en train de rougir, ce qui rendait probablement l'option de mentir inutile. « Finn et moi sommes amis et il est, manifestement et visiblement, amoureux de toi.

– Merci pour la confirmation, mais ça, je le savais, railla Quinn. Je te demande si _tu le_ veux ? »

Elle la fixa, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Dire "Oui, et à vrai dire, j'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois de te le piquer" ne semblait pas être la chose à dire après ce qu'il ne s'était pas passé dans les douches. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pensait qu'elles allaient soudainement devenir amies maintenant qu'elles avaient passé plusieurs minutes à regarder les parties privées l'une de l'autre, mais cela avait certainement dû créer un lien entre elles.

« J'attends, Barbichette !

– Je… Je pense qu'étant la meneuse du Glee club, ce serait en quelque sorte logique que Finn, en tant que meneur, et moi finissions ensemble. C'est vrai, c'est comme si on y était destiné, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions je sais que les choses ne se passeront pas ainsi.

– Pourquoi pas ? »

Rachel hésita à nouveau et finalement se redressa de tout son mètre cinquante-huit et demi. « Parce que Finn n'a pas ce genre de sentiments pour moi, et même si c'était le cas, je ne serais jamais délibérément celle avec qui il te trompe… maintenant que je te connais.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, "maintenant que tu me connais" ? Tu me connais depuis des années.

– Mais je ne te connais vraiment que depuis aujourd'hui. C'est la première fois qu'on se parle plus de quelques minutes et que ta partie de la conversation n'est pas essentiellement faite d'insultes.

– Ce n'est pas ce dont je te parlais ! »

La gorge de Rachel se serra. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité et assumer le châtiment que Quinn juge adéquat, quelle qu'il soit.

« On s'est embrassé, admit-elle. C'était juste après que Finn ait rejoint le club, mais avant que tu le fasses. C'était stupide, et entièrement ma faute. S'il te plait, ne sois pas fâchée contre lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est contre lui que je serais fâchée ? » Complétement habillée maintenant, Quinn approcha et Rachel aurait voulu lui tenir bon mais l'uniforme vif des Cheerios était tout aussi intimidant que l'était Quinn, et les deux combinés la firent reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve pressée contre les casiers. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? As-tu si désespérément envie de popularité que tu t'en fiches de savoir à qui tu piques le petit-copain ?

– Non ! Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était stupide. Je pensais que c'était destiné à se produire… et Finn était vraiment gentil et… je sais pas, c'était une erreur. Je suis vraiment désolée.

– Tu as apprécié ?

– Je, eh bien, euh… Je suis désolée, quoi ? »

Quinn se pencha vers elle. « Est-ce que tu as apprécié ? Ça t'a plu qu'il t'embrasse ? C'était bien ? se moqua-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, c'était bien, mais c'était mon premier baiser, donc je n'ai pas vraiment d'échelle sur laquelle estimer ce baiser particulier.

– Okay, laisse-moi simplifier les choses : est-ce que ça t'a excité ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Je ne sais pas. »

Oui et non. Quand il l'avait embrassée, elle s'était sentie toute nerveuse et excitée, mais plus mentalement que physiquement.

« Est-ce que Finn, en général, t'excite ? »

Elle se tortilla un peu contre le casier. « Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce important ?

– Pourquoi? C'est mon _petit-copain_. Si j'ai de la concurrence, j'aime savoir qui je dois écraser. » Quinn la détailla de haut en bas avec un regard dédaigneux et Rachel aurait souhaité ne pas être encore en sous-vêtements. « Mais c'est pas comme si tu étais une _grande_ concurrence.

– Je sais que Finn m'aime bien, laissa-t-elle échapper avant de s'en vouloir, parce que cela ne l'aidait pas de dire ce genre de choses quand Quinn Fabray l'avait coincée contre les casiers.

Quinn lui rit simplement au visage, bien que le rire était suffisamment aigu pour être faux. « Ce sera plus le cas quand je lui dirais que tu craques pour _moi_.

– Quoi ? Je ne…

– Ce qu'il s'est passé là-dedans—» Elle pointa vers les douches. « —était entièrement ton idée. »

Rachel sentit son cœur se serrer. « Je croyais que ça restait entre nous.

– Oh, _ça_ le reste. Si jamais tu en souffles un mot, je t'anéantirais, mais tu as clairement un faible pour moi ou tu n'aurais pas voulu faire ça. Et en amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, Rachel.

– Ce n'est pas… » Rachel se sentit un peu malade en essayant de s'expliquer. « Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, Quinn. Je te le jure. Comme je te l'ai dit, ma curiosité était purement innocente et n'avait rien de sexuel. »

Quinn lui lança un cruel sourire en coin. « Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Reste à l'écart de mon petit-copain et alors, peut-être que personne à part toi et moi n'aura à remettre ça en question.

– Peut-être ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

– Voyons, tu croyais vraiment que _j'étais _la meilleure personne sur laquelle essayer ta petite expérience ? On n'est pas amies. Je ne t'apprécie même pas. » Elle fit finalement un pas en arrière et pointa la serviette trempée abandonnée sur le banc. « Assure-toi de laver ça ce soir, parce que si Coach Sylvester me passe un tabac pour t'avoir laissé l'utiliser, je te le ferais payer. »

Il n'y avait pas assez de force dans ses jambes sur le moment pour lui permettre de s'écarter des casiers, alors elle regarda simplement Quinn lui faire un signe sarcastique de la main, ramasser son sac et quitter la pièce. Seulement à ce moment-là bougea-t-elle pour se laisser tomber sur le banc le plus proche et prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

C'était mauvais à tout points de vue, mais le pire… Quinn Fabray était vraiment sexy lorsqu'elle était vindicative. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant ?

Elle ferma les yeux, crispa les paupières et serra les poings contre son front parce que… elle venait de tout _foutre en l'air_.

* * *

><p>Rachel entra dans la salle du Glee Club la tête haute… jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Quinn assise entre Santana et Brittany sur les marches. Ce n'était pas une surprise que la cheerleader soit arrivée avant elle – étant donné qu'elle avait passé vingt minutes à hyperventiler dans les vestiaires des filles avant de retrouver ses esprits – mais elle n'avait pas prévu de croiser son regard la seconde où elle entrait.<p>

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, la fixant, sa vessie devenant soudainement si serrée qu'elle s'inquiéta de ne pas avoir _d'autres_ vêtements de rechange dans son casier. Mais Quinn détourna le regard pour dire quelque chose à Santana et Rachel fut de nouveau capable de bouger. Elle se précipita jusqu'à un siège à l'autre bout mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œils vers elles au moins trois fois par minute.

Qu'est-ce que Quinn disait ? Était-elle en train de leur raconter qu'elle avait embrassé Finn ? Cela ne serait pas cool, mais elle pouvait vivre avec. Elle détestait le fait qu'elle ait fait cela, enfin elle ne le détestait pas tellement, elle se sentait juste coupable à propos de cela. Elle savait qu'il était avec Quinn et cela lui avait été égal d'une certaine façon, cela avait été comme une vengeance pour toutes les années durant lesquelles Quinn s'en était prit à elle. Elle s'était sentie encore plus mal, cela dit, quand Finn lui avait dit que cela ne pouvait plus jamais se produire, et cela avec des yeux de chien battu.

Cela aurait été plus facile _sans_ les yeux de chien battu.

Si Quinn racontait quelque chose d'aussi mauvais à ses amis, cependant, ce serait un miracle les chances étaient bien plus grandes qu'elle leur raconte quelque chose d'encore pire.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu se doucher comme une personne normale au lieu de devenir toute gênée et embarrassée en face de Quinn ? Pourquoi était-elle devenue toute gênée et embarrassée en face de Quinn en premier lieu ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu rester toute gênée et embarrassée au lieu d'avoir un soudain accès de confiance et suggérer ce qu'elle avait suggéré ?

Alors qu'elle baissait les yeux vers les chaises, elle rencontra accidentellement les yeux de Santana. « On est curieuse, le Yéti ?

– Je, euh… » Les mots lui manquaient tandis que Quinn éclata de rire et que Santana lui lança un sourire suffisant.

Elle baissa la tête et fut éternellement reconnaissante envers Mr Schuester pour entrer dans la pièce seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Mais visiblement, Quinn avait déjà raconté à ses amies ce qu'il s'était passé dans les vestiaires et le reste de son expérience au lycée allait devenir un enfer encore plus grand que celui auquel elle était habituée.

Elle soupira, s'armant déjà de courage pour cela. Donc elle était encore plus la risée que d'habitude, bien. Si Quinn Fabray ne l'avait pas brisée en trois ans, pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant ? Laissons-la agir et parler comme elle le voulait. Rachel y était préparée maintenant, cela lui donnait la chance de planifier sa contre-attaque pour les rumeurs qui étaient sans aucun doute sur le point de se répandre dans l'école – même si jamais personne n'écoutait sa version de l'histoire.

Elle lança à Quinn un dernier regard déterminé. Un regard que la blonde surprit, car visiblement rien n'allait en sa faveur aujourd'hui. Le sourire suffisant de Quinn faiblit doucement et pendant une ou deux secondes, elle vit la fille avec qui elle était dans les douches la fille timide, embarrassée et nerveuse qui ne pouvait être plus différente de la Quinn Fabray qu'elle pensait connaitre, la fille qui avait sans aucun doute était tout aussi enthousiaste à regarder à son tour, et ce malgré ses premières protestations…

Rachel détourna rapidement les yeux avant que le regard dans les yeux de Quinn, tout à l'heure et maintenant, ne creuse un passage dans son cerveau et qu'elle n'ait d'autre choix que d'y penser de trop.

À en juger par le fait qu'elle venait de passer les vingt premières minutes de Glee à rêvasser… il était peut-être déjà trop tard.

* * *

><p>Ne demandez pas, n'en parlez pas : En anglais "Don't ask, don't tell" était une doctrine et une législation dans les forces armées des États-Unis vis-à-vis des homosexuels.<p> 


	4. The Birth Of Bewilderment

Note de la trad : Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que j'ai pris. Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune excuse, mais ma beta m'a lâchée, et ajoutez à ça les révisions avant les examens, le stress des examens, et aussi le fait que j'avais pas toujours ni l'envie ni le temps de me mettre à la traduction… Mais voila, le chapitre est terminé, il est tout beau, tout frais, et il n'attend plus que vous le lisiez ! Alors bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois :<br>****The Birth of Bewilderment.**

Le jour suivant, après une nuit pratiquement blanche – faire sa routine matinale d'exercice lui parut particulièrement difficile – Rachel arriva à son cours de Littérature Américaine quelques minutes en retard.

Elle était en train de faire ses excuses lorsque le professeur arrêta de l'écouter – s'il l'avait seulement écoutée – et cria « Ça suffit, Hudson, premier rang !

– Quoi ? » Finn, assit au fond de la classe à côté de Quinn, leva innocemment les yeux, oubliant la sarbacane qu'il tenait dans la main dans sa surprise de s'être fait prendre. Quelques rangs plus loin, un fana de musique se frotta la nuque. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– J'ai laissé passer les deux premières boulettes de papier, mais trois coups, t'es dehors. Allez. » Le professeur barbu et à lunettes indiqua la seule place libre qu'il restait à l'avant de la classe et Finn s'avança à contre cœur d'un pas lourd vers le siège indiqué.

« Mais, Mr Laxforth, c'est ma place ! » protesta Rachel.

Le professeur ne sembla pas éprouver de remord. « Tu n'avais qu'à être à l'heure. »

Il ne restait qu'une place libre dans la classe celle que Finn venait de libérer. Alors, les pieds lourds, elle se dirigea vers elle. Quinn lui fit un sourire en coin jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'à un banc d'écart et alors détourna les yeux vers le tableau au-devant de la classe.

S'asseyant, elle plaça ses livres avec soin sur le banc, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la fille assise à sa gauche. Le cours commença et elle était sûre qu'elle pourrait passer la leçon entière sans jeter ne fut-ce qu'un coup d'œil vers elle. Cela n'empêcha pas son corps d'être en alerte rouge tout ce temps-là.

Elle ne se rappelait s'être déjà assise à côté de Quinn en classe auparavant, pas depuis qu'elles avaient commencé le lycée et laissé les places attribuées alphabétiquement derrière elles. Ce n'était pas si mal. Elle était assise à l'arrière de la classe avec une cheerleader populaire c'était le genre de choses qui faisaient les réputations. Mais c'était aussi perturbant, et il n'y avait jamais de bonne raison pour être distraite lorsqu'elle essayait d'apprendre quelque chose. Et jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas entendu un mot de ce que Mr Laxforth avait dit, car la seule chose sur laquelle elle arrivait à se concentrer était de ne pas prêter trop d'attention à la fille à côté d'elle !

Il s'avéra que son système d'alerte corporel était défaillant, cependant, car quand Quinn lui parla soudain à voix basse, elle sursauta. Sa jambe cogna contre le banc et son stylo lui glissa des doigts, roula sur le bureau et tomba.

« C'est pas ton genre d'être en retard. »

Elle se pencha pour récupérer son stylo et regarda à nouveau studieusement devant elle. « Je n'ai pas bien dormi.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a tenu éveillée ? »

Rachel ne répondit pas.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est dans ton intérêt de m'ignorer ? »

Probablement pas. « Je pensais à des choses.

– Comme ? »

_Ça_, Rachel n'allait certainement pas y répondre.

« Ton silence en dit long, tu sais. »

Elle sentit une pointe d'irritation. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! « _Comme _? »

Ni vu ni connu, une jambe ferme se pressa contre la sienne. Lorsqu'elle remarqua la sensation de peau contre peau, Rachel dût contenir un couinement tandis qu'elle sursautait de nouveau, cognant cette fois douloureusement les deux genoux contre le dessous du banc.

Quinn gloussa. « Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire l'arrogante. »

Rachel fut, heureusement, ignorée le reste de la leçon. Elle remarqua cependant le sourire en coin de Quinn lorsque, quand la cloche sonna, elle sortit _en boitant_ de la classe.

* * *

><p>Quinn ne pouvait pas croire en sa malchance lorsque le professeur dit à Rachel de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.<p>

Elle avait passé la nuit précédente à alterner entre essayer de prétendre que rien ne s'était passé dans les douches et trouver un moyen de rejeter toute la faute sur Rachel, l'utilisant à son propre avantage et priant le pardon pour sa faiblesse dans ce qu'il s'était révélé être une pauvre erreur de jugement (c.à.d _Avoir regardé !_)

Taquiner Rachel lui donnait un certain pouvoir sur la situation mais c'était sommaire, parce que même si la jeune fille craquait pour elle, cela n'effaçait pas le fait que c'est _elle_ qui avait laissé les choses aller si loin la veille. Elle aurait dû partir à la seconde où Berry s'était retournée, mais au lieu de cela elle avait cédé à la folie de l'autre fille. Et, d'accord, cédé à sa propre tentation aussi et maintenant…

… Et maintenant, elle était dans la merde parce qu'il était physiquement impossible d'aller avec une brosse à récurer à l'intérieur de son cerveau pour y récurer ces images. Et à moins de boire une bouteille d'eau de javel et de dire "Adieu, Monde Cruel", elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour faire partir ce souvenir.

Mais une chose était sûre : si elle devait vivre avec, Berry allait vivre avec, mais moins bien !

* * *

><p>La moitié du 1er semestre n'était même pas encore écoulée que le temps commençait déjà à changer. La matinée avait débuté suffisamment claire, mais lorsque Quinn sortit de son dernier cours, le ciel était devenu gris et une bourrasque joua avec la jupe de son uniforme des Cheerios. Il y avait une promesse de pluie dans l'air, mais le Coach Sylvester ne croyait pas aux promesses et, à moins qu'il n'y ait une averse torrentielle dans les cinq prochaines minutes, c'est sur le terrain de sport qu'elles s'entraineraient, et non dans la chaleur du gymnase.<p>

Vingt minutes plus tard, la pluie commença à tomber légèrement – mais pas assez pour que le Coach s'inquiète d'être électrocutée par son porte-voix à piles – et donc elles n'eurent pas droit à un sursis.

Elles étaient en train de faire les sautés du second niveau de la pyramide et, tandis que des pieds glissaient constamment d'épaules mouillées, Quinn était contente de ne pas être requise pour faire cet exercice en particulier. Avec un peu de chance, les ratés causés par la pluie continueraient suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elles n'aient pas le temps de répéter les sautés du haut de la pyramide aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait pas risquer une chute du sommet, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire exactement pourquoi au Coach.

Elle se mit sur le côté avec Santana et Brittany, riant face aux jeunes filles en difficulté et notant leurs chutes sur l'hilarité, l'assurance sous la pression et la probabilité d'entrainer de graves mutilations.

« Oh, Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait là ? Pitié, dites-moi qu'elle n'essaye pas d'entrer dans l'équipe. Je pourrais pas la supporter ici aussi ! »

Perplexe, Quinn suivit le regard de Santana jusqu'aux gradins. Rachel Berry était assise sur la troisième rangée, un cahier ouvert sur ses genoux et un parapluie tenu au-dessus de sa tête penchée. Le vent fort continuait de l'emporter et Quinn gloussa en la regardant continuellement arrêter d'écrire pour attraper le manche du parapluie et le stabiliser.

Elle se retourna vers le spectacle en face d'elle. « Il n'y a aucune position de libre dans l'équipe.

– _Qu'est-ce_ qu'elle fait ici, alors ?

– Je parie qu'elle est là pour regarder l'entraînement de foot de Finn. » Brittany se tourna vers les garçons courant dans tous les sens à l'autre bout du terrain et ne prêtant pas attention à la pluie. À vrai dire, plus cela devenait mouillé et boueux, plus ils semblaient s'amuser. Ils devenaient nettement plus bruyants leurs grognements et le bruit de leurs pas rivalisaient avec les hurlements du Coach. « Oh, pardon, Q. »

Elle se détourna d'eux. « Pourquoi ?

– Ben, Finn est ton petit-ami. Tu veux sans doute être la seule à le regarder.

– Tu veux que je m'occupe d'une pétasse ? » demanda Santana avec un sourire beaucoup trop enthousiaste.

Quinn rit. « Okay, petit tour rapide de "Réussite, Mariage ou Détention". » Elle pointa Santana en disant le dernier mot.

« Ouais, bon, je suis pas faite pour le mariage et on sait toutes les deux que Britt sera celle qui réussira. »

Tandis que Brittany souriait angéliquement au compliment, Quinn souffla dans sa barbe. Tout le monde supposait que l'apogée de sa vie était de se marier, même ses amis. C'était comme si son futur était assemblé sur une chaine : Capitaine des Cheerleaders, Diplômée Avec Mention, Université de l'Ivy League, Rencontrer un Chrétien Honnête, Avoir un Mariage Parfait, Déménager en Banlieue, Élever Deux ou Trois Enfants, Mourir.

Son père était tellement fier de toutes ses réussites jusque-là, mais il aurait un anévrisme si elle lui disait qu'elle voulait avoir une carrière après être sortie de l'université. Une des filles du grand Russell Fabray ayant un _travail_, c'était – frottant consciemment son ventre, elle se rappela que l'anévrisme était en fait déjà prévu pour le moment où elle ne serait plus capable de cacher sa dernière _réussite_ parce qu'elle avait déjà fait _l'impensable_.

Cette pensée réfréna sa rébellion intérieure mais elle savait qu'elle allait ressurgir à nouveau, parce que, bien sûr, le mariage et les enfants seraient son but un jour mais elle voulait aussi plus que cela. Sinon, elle aurait déjà trouvé un moyen pour que Finn lui passe la bague au doigt. Elle voulait vivre avant de se caser, faire au moins une chose excitante, folle et inattendue. Une chose à laquelle elle pourrait repenser en souriant lorsqu'elle finirait par laisser cette chaine l'emmener dans un néant banlieusard et familial.

Et pour information, avoir le bébé de Puck à seize ans n'allait _pas_ être cette chose.

« Revenons-en à Mains-de-mec, » disait Santana, et Quinn était consciente qu'elle avait raté une conversation entière pendant qu'elle était dans ses pensées. « On devrait la faire dégager. Lui rappeler que c'est la pelouse des Cheerios. »

Elle y réfléchit, cela pouvait être amusant. Le porte-voix de la Coach était laissé sans surveillance pour l'instant et la tête de Berry était penchée sur son cahier. Elles pouvaient l'utiliser pour lui faire la peur de sa vie. Mais.… elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire pour l'instant que de perdre son temps à jouer des tours à Berry.

« Non, si elle veut s'assoir sous la pluie comme une idiote, laissez-la faire.

– Sérieusement ? » demanda Brittany. « Ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle regarde Finn ? »

Quinn sourit d'un air suffisant. Elle n'était pas là pour regarder _Finn_, si c'était le cas, elle le regarderait au lieu de se blottir en boule au-dessus de son cahier. De plus, même Berry ne serait pas aussi stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait été parfaitement claire hier qu'à la moindre avance envers son copain, elle raconterait le petit faible lesbien que Rachel avait pour elle. Elle avait sûrement assez de bon sens pour ne pas lui désobéir le jour suivant et forcer ainsi la main de Quinn ?

Seigneur, s'il vous plait, laissez-la avoir plus de bon sens que cela ! Parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'exécuter sa menace. À cette idée, elle se sentait… pas tellement coupable mais… mal à l'aise. La situation en elle-même la mettait mal à l'aise. Rien que penser aux mots "le petit faible lesbien que Rachel a pour moi" suscitait un intense sentiment de gêne au fond d'elle, faisant légèrement s'entrechoquer ses genoux tandis qu'elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains serrant nerveusement les parfaits plis rouges de sa jupe jusqu'à ce qu'un regard curieux de Santana ne lui fasse lâcher le tissu et croiser fermement les bras sur sa poitrine. De plus, compte tenu de la réaction que provoquaient ces neuf petits mots, il serait grotesque d'y penser de nouveau. Elle avait besoin de ne simplement plus y penser et se concentrer sur des choses qui en valaient vraiment la peine à la place.

"_Le petit faible lesbien que Rachel a pour moi."_

Non ! Arrête cela !

« Ça va, Q ? » Seule Santana pouvait utiliser un sourire en coin comme marque d'inquiétude. « Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a trébuché et s'est assis sur sa brosse à dents électrique.

– Quoi ? Je n'ai _même_ _pas_ de brosse à dents électrique.

– Tu devrais vraiment en avoir une. La mienne a des oreilles de lapin c'est trop mignon.

– Euh, Britt, c'est pas ta brosse à dents.

– Ben, je le sais ça, c'est une _polisseuse_ de dents électrique, c'est pour ça que ça a cette forme-là et n'a pas de poils… »

Quinn n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elles étaient en train de parler, ayant décroché à la première mention de brosse à dents, donc elle ne fit pas plus attention lorsque Santana entraina Brittany à l'écart pour murmurer frénétiquement dans son oreille. Jetant un œil vers les gradins de nouveau, elle vit que le parapluie de Berry avait enfin réussi à se libérer et la jeune fille était maintenant en train de grimper rangée de bancs après rangée de bancs pour le récupérer avant qu'il ne soit emporté à la prochaine rafale.

Quelle loseuse ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement les contourner et monter les escaliers pour l'attraper comme une personne normale ? Mieux encore, pourquoi était-elle assise dehors dans le vent et la pluie quand elle n'avait aucun raison d'être là ? Pourquoi était-elle là-haut, la tourmentant ainsi ? Pour Finn ? Ou pour… _elle _? Était-ce possible qu'elle ait buté sur la vérité la veille (si par buté, vous voulez dire regarder droit vers sa silhouette nue !) et que Berry avait _réellement_ un faible pour elle ? Si elle avait été entrainée à être plus honnête avec elle-même, cela avait plus de sens qu'une simple curiosité, mais elle n'était pas entrainée à l'être, car cela laissait supposer qu'elle était mise dans le même sac et… _non_, d'accord !

Si Rachel Berry ressentait quelque chose pour elle, bien. C'était en fait plutôt hilarant quand elle y pensait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait _besoin_ d'y penser ou de s'en inquiéter et ce n'avait certainement pas à être réciproque. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de l'ignorer, exactement comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec la petite obsession de Puck pour elle.

Oui, toujours, jusqu'à la nuit où la tentation qu'il offrait était plus réconfortante que ses vœux de chasteté ou son petit-ami et qu'elle l'avait laissé l'emmener dans son lit…

D'accord, Puck était peut-être un mauvais exemple.

* * *

><p>Coach en avait enfin eu marre des démonstrations de formation de pyramide et leur avait fait courir des tours de terrains pour le temps restant, ce à quoi Quinn n'avait pas pu échapper. C'est donc trempée de sueur et de pluie qu'elle se rendit enfin aux vestiaires à la fin des deux heures d'entrainement.<p>

Comme à sa nouvelle habitude, elle ne se rendit pas dans les douches tout de suite avec le reste de l'équipe – elle n'était pas encore assez confiante pour se déshabiller devant elles pour l'instant – évitant les commentaires à ce propos en prenant son rôle de capitaine des cheerleaders très au sérieux. Tandis que toutes les autres enlevaient leurs uniformes trempés, elle alla dans le placard chercher les serviettes et les distribuer – se rappelant en même temps qu'il en manquait une, ce qui était _génial_, car cela voulait dire qu'il n'en resterait pas une pour elle. Ensuite, elle rangea les pompons et les bâtons dans le placard à équipement. Des pompons humides, dégoutant ! Dans le passé, c'étaient des jobs qu'elle déléguait avec joie à quelqu'un plus bas dans la chaine alimentaire des Cheerios mais ils étaient actuellement des outils de procrastination assez utiles.

« Tu veux qu'on t'attende ? Demanda Brittany en enfilant un uniforme sec.

– Non, allez-y les filles. On se voit demain. »

Pendant qu'elle attendait que les autres filles sortent, elle fit semblant d'être absorbée par le tableau de service d'entrainement. Mais une fois la porte fermée derrière la dernière fille, elle poussa un immense soupir de soulagement. Si elle n'enlevait pas cet uniforme rapidement, il allait finir par fondre sur sa peau.

Elle était nue sous le jet chaud, appréciant une douche particulièrement longue puisqu'elle était seule, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle se figea si c'était le Coach Sylvester, cherchant après elle, elle était foutue ! Baissant les yeux, elle rentra le ventre. Cela ne fit pas tellement de différence. Oh Seigneur !

« Hello ? Quinn ? »

Elle expira brusquement, ressentant tellement de soulagement et d'agacement qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour être à la fois inconfortable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Berry ?

– Je, euh, je suis venue rapporter la serviette. » Elle contourna la cloison et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne tourne précipitamment le dos à Quinn. « Désolée !

– Dans quelle tenue tu pensais me trouver ici, exactement ?

– Je… Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

Voir que Rachel était visiblement mal à l'aise la calma et lui rendit un peu de confiance sur la situation. Rachel était son ennemie pour l'instant, et c'était toujours bon d'avoir son ennemi prit au dépourvu.

« Bien sûr.

– C'est vrai !

– C'est bon. » Quinn coupa l'eau et attendit. Rien ne se passa. « Alors est-ce que je peux avoir la serviette ?

– Oh, désolée. » Berry lança son bras en arrière sans regarder.

« Merci. » Elle l'enroula autour d'elle et une odeur de frais et d'agrumes lui chatouilla les narines.

Cela sentait différemment de d'habitude. Coach insistait sur le fait que l'odeur du détergent à lessive bon marché était l'odeur des champions, mais quelle que fut cette odeur, c'était infiniment mieux. Elle la sentit fortement.

« C'est du Zeste de Citron, c'est l'adoucissant que mes pères utilisent. C'est supposé te donner l'impression d'être revigorée.

– C'est pas mauvais. Peut-être que je devrais te faire laver mes serviettes tous les jours.

– Je suis sûre que si tu fournissais l'adoucissant et disons, des frais d'un dollar par jour, nous pourrions trouver un arrangement. Mon fond pour l'université apprécierait les revenus supplémentaires.

– Tu m'obligerais à te payer pour que tu laves mes serviettes ? »

Berry commença à se tourner lentement, vérifiant par-dessus son épaule que la serviette était là où elle devait être, et se tourna complètement, lui faisant face. « Tu laverais mes serviettes gratuitement ?

– Non, mais…

– Mais quoi, Quinn ? Tu penses que, juste parce que tu crois savoir quelque chose sur moi alors que tu n'as aucune preuve pour le confirmer, je vais subitement devenir servile envers toi ? Peut-être cela a-t-il échappé à ton attention que même après plusieurs années où tu m'as tourmentée, je ne me suis pas encore inclinée devant toi. »

Quinn était déconcertée par la réaction de Berry par rapport à ce qui avait commencé comme une blague. Bien sûr, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que la jeune fille lui lave ses serviettes, mais elle s'_était_ attendue à ce que Berry saute sur l'occasion de faire quelque chose comme cela pour elle. Mince, il y avait au moins deux Cheerios de première année et un élève de deuxième qui laveraient volontiers ses serviettes à la main dans des larmes de tigre si elle le leur demandait.

Peut-être que Berry ne craquait pas pour elle alors. Ou peut-être qu'elle était tellement incompétente en société qu'elle ne savait même pas comment faire cela correctement.

« D'accord, pas de lavage de serviettes. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

– Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a offensée ?

– Tout ce que tu dis m'offense, dit-elle en passant devant l'autre fille pour se rendre aux casiers.

– Je trouve cela difficile à croire.

– Tu ne devrais pas.

– Je sais qu'on a eu nos différends dans le passé…

– Non, nous n'avons pas eu des différends, nous _sommes_ différentes. Est-ce que tu comptes me regarder m'habiller ?

– Oh ! » Berry lui tourna le dos à nouveau.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit à propos de choses qui en disent long ? »

Dans le silence qui suivit, elle retira la serviette d'autour d'elle et l'utilisa pour se sécher vigoureusement.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux que je me retourne ?

– Non, ça veut dire que tu devrais faire ce qui te met à l'aise, peu importe ce que c'est. Et le fait que tu te sentes plus à l'aise en me tournant le dos…

– Je devrais sûrement partir.

– Si c'est ce qui te met à l'aise. » Quinn sortit son propre uniforme de son casier.

Bon sang, elle les épuisait rapidement cette semaine. Elles n'avaient qu'un nombre limité d'uniforme chacune, et après avoir dû en changer la veille à cause de l'incident avec le slushie, elle en avait déjà un en moins. S'il pleuvait toujours et que celui-ci se retrouvait mouillé aussi, elle serait forcée de porter des vêtements normaux d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Le Coach avait rétrogradé des filles pour moins que cela.

« Finalement, attends. »

Berry n'avait pas encore bougé un muscle. « Oui ?

– Si je te demande ton parapluie à prêter pour aller jusqu'à ma voiture, est-ce que tu vas me faire payer ?

– Bien sûr que non, mais ça n'a pas l'air juste que je doive être mouillée par conséquent.

– Tu es déjà mouillée, on dirait une lavette.

– Je te ferais savoir que j'ai peut-être beaucoup de qualités que tu trouves moins qu'attractives, mais être une _lavette_ n'en fait pas partie.

– Je voulais dire physiquement, expliqua Quinn avec un hochement de tête moqueur.

– Oh, eh bien dans ce cas : oui, je suis plutôt trempée.

– C'est ce qu'il t'arrive quand tu t'assois dans les gradins sous la pluie. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?

– Je t'attendais. » Avoir ses suppositions confirmées était à la fois gratifiant et terrifiant. « Pour te donner la serviette en privé. J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais cela. »

Quinn haussa les épaules, cela ne changeait rien au fait que Berry était là-bas pour elle et personne d'autre. Elle n'avait pas à se demander pourquoi c'était important. Booster son égo était toujours agréable, en particulier quand son égo avait bien besoin de tout le boost qu'il pouvait supporter à la fois.

À présent, elle pouvait presque sentir le goût du vin à la fraise sur le bout de la langue et entendre Marvin Gaye chantonner en fond. Elle repoussa le souvenir, prémonition ou peu importe ce que c'était, parce qu'il y avait une grande différence sur laquelle elle pouvait se focaliser : Puck égale Garçon, Berry égale Monstre Raté.

« Peu importe, tant que me regarder des gradins ne devient pas une habitude.

– Ce n'était pas prémédité. »

Bientôt sèche, Quinn commença à s'habiller. Une fois qu'elle eut mit ses sous-vêtements, elle dit : « C'est bon, tu peux te retourner maintenant. »

Ce que Berry fit, mais aussitôt qu'elle vit son soutien-gorge et sa culotte, elle se retourna de nouveau.

« Oh mon Dieu, t'as douze ans ou quoi ?

– Non, c'est juste qu'après les évènements d'hier, je ne pense pas qu'il soit approprié que je te voie à moitié nue.

– Ça en dit long, Berry. Très long.

– Crois ce que tu veux, Quinn. »

Avec un sourire en coin, Quinn enfila son uniforme et alla devant le miroir pour passer un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux humides avant de les attacher en queue de cheval. « Alors, ce parapluie ?

– Tu peux l'avoir s'il le faut. Mais pas à cause de… quelque raison pour laquelle tu penses que je te le donne, mais simplement parce que je suis une personne charitable et que je n'aimerais pas que tu sois trempée si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour empêcher ça. Donc tu peux prendre mon parapluie. » Quinn s'assura que son porte-monnaie, son téléphone portable et ses clés étaient dans la poche de son sac avant de le fermer. « Alors, Quinn ?

– Quoi ? Oh, désolée, j'ai arrêté d'écouter quand tu as commencé à parler. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'accompagnes pas tout simplement jusqu'à ma voiture ? Comme ça, tu peux garder ton parapluie et aucune de nous ne sera mouillée. »

Rachel ne discuta pas et Quinn lança sa serviette dans le panier à linge avant d'attraper son sac et de se diriger vers la porte.

* * *

><p>Elle accompagnait Quinn Fabray jusqu'à sa voiture !<p>

Elle n'était même pas sure de savoir en quoi cela lui semblait si important, mais cela l'était – son cœur avait atteint une toute nouvelle vitesse et la moiteur de sa main tenant la poignée du parapluie n'avait rien à voir avec le temps et… et elle avait des papillons, très cliché, dans le ventre. Elle était – oserait-elle le dire ? – nerveusement excitée de traverser le parking plat et mouillé de l'école avec la fille dont le passe-temps principal était de rendre sa vie misérable.

Ses sentiments étaient complétement inappropriés et incompréhensibles, et Rachel…

« C'est celle au bout, là-bas, dit Quinn, désignant la seule voiture restante avant de laisser retomber sa main avec un petit rire déconfit en réalisant que c'était inutile. Visiblement. »

… ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire !

Il y avait un inconvénient à son excitation nerveuse, cela dit. Son parapluie n'était pas assez large et elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer comment cela serait perçu si elle se serrait suffisamment contre Quinn pour qu'il soit complétement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'assurer que Quinn soit plus couverte qu'elle. Résultat, tout son côté gauche était encore plus humide qu'avant, même complétement trempé lorsqu'elles atteignirent la voiture rouge vive.

Alors que la cheerleader s'avançait pour ouvrir la portière, Rachel resta en arrière mais garda le bras tendu, le parapluie au-dessus de la blonde afin qu'elle reste sèche. Quinn rit lorsqu'elle le remarqua, et se tourna dans l'espace entre la voiture et la portière à présent ouverte afin de lui faire face. En voyant ses yeux habituellement froids pétiller, Rachel attendit le commentaire désobligeant concernant son empressement pathétique de faire plaisir et se prépara à le recevoir, seulement pour tressaillir et fermer fort les yeux lorsque des articulations de doigts touchèrent doucement sa joue, essuyant quelques gouttes de pluie.

Quinn retira sa main plus vite qu'elle l'avait posée, la tenant d'une façon qui portait à croire qu'elle la suspectait d'avoir été possédée. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un petit rire lorsqu'elle chuchota : « Tu es terriblement nerveuse pour une fille qui n'a rien à cacher, Berry. »

Rachel réfléchit à des réponses possibles, essayant de choisir la plus intelligente, mais au final elle dit simplement : « J'ai cru que tu allais me donner un coup de poing.

– Je _vais le faire_ si tu me donnes une bonne raison pour, c'est clair ? »

Elle lui offrait un regard assez intense à présent, dont elle ne comprenait pas du tout la signification, mais Quinn sembla penser qu'elle avait comprit, puisqu'après un hochement de tête… approbatif ? elle se tourna pour entrer dans sa voiture.

Rachel était déjà en train de ramener le parapluie au-dessus de sa propre tête – bien qu'il soit un peu trop tard pour se préoccuper de rester sèche – quand Quinn s'arrêta et se retourna à nouveau. Rachel réagit rapidement et Quinn leva les yeux, riant légèrement en voyant qu'elle était de nouveau à l'abri de la pluie.

« J'allais juste te dire merci. » Après lui avoir offert un petit sourire, apparemment amical, Quinn se glissa sur le siège du conducteur et ferma la portière.

Rachel resta là, le parapluie toujours en l'air mais _toujours pas_ au-dessus de sa tête. Le sourire et le merci l'avaient clouée sur place. C'était une chose des plus banales, sans doute, mais venant de Quinn Fabray et ayant l'air sincère, ce _n'était pas rien _!

Elle dut reculer lorsque Quinn fit marche arrière de son emplacement, et la regarda sortir du parking sans même un regard dans son rétroviseur. Cela dit, c'était probablement une bonne chose. Parce que si Quinn avait regardé, elle l'aurait vue se tenant sous la pluie battante et la regardant partir, ce qui pourrait ne pas faire passer le bon message.

Il était très important qu'elle ne fasse passer que les bons messages à partir de maintenant. Cela ne le ferait pas de donner plus de raisons à Quinn de penser qu'elle avait des sentiments amoureux pour elle – Ce qui n'était pas le cas ! – mais en même temps, leurs interactions amicales des dernières vingt minutes environ – Quinn lui avait touché le visage ! Et elle lui avait souri ! – semblait être un excellent début pour une amitié mutuellement gratifiante et qui durerait toute la vie, et elle serait idiote de laisser l'occasion passer.

Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une entrée, quelque chose qui serait la fondation en ciment de leur amitié. Quelque chose qui ferait que ce ne soit pas impossible – encore mieux, _acceptable_ – qu'elle accompagne encore Quinn jusqu'à sa voiture, et ce régulièrement, parce que ce sont ce que les amis font tout le temps, pas vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête, bien qu'elle n'en était pas sure, et puis elle s'aperçut qu'elle se tenait toujours sous la pluie avec son parapluie, ouvert mais inutile, à côté d'elle et cela la poussa à réagir. Elle devait retrouver son Daddy devant l'école dans quelques minutes. Elle vérifia sa montre. Enfin, il y a dix minutes.

Elles étaient sorties par les portes de derrière, celles près du gymnase. Ce serait plus rapide de revenir sur ses pas et de se précipiter dans les couloirs que de contourner tout le bâtiment. Elle venait de dépasser les vestiaires des filles en courant quand l'idée la frappa et c'était exactement comme si ça l'_avait_ frappée, parce qu'elle s'était arrêtée si soudainement que son élan avait fait basculer la partie supérieure de son corps vers l'avant, avant qu'elle ne rétablisse le poids de son corps sur ses talons.

Elle l'avait déjà trouvé, sa fondation vers une amitié hésitante avec la fille la plus populaire de l'école.

Elle regarda la porte des vestiaires tout en faisant mentalement la liste des pour et des contre de son idée, et fronça les sourcils quand elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien plus de contres. En fait, il n'y avait qu'un seul pour : celui d'avoir la chance de recréer le sourire de Quinn et sa gratitude lorsqu'elle inhalerait la fraicheur revitalisante du citron. Cela pouvait se retourner mortellement contre elle, bien sûr – d'accord, peut-être pas mortellement à ce qu'elle sache, personne n'était jamais mort suite à une attaque de slushie – mais si jamais quelqu'un s'en rendait compte à part Quinn… D'ailleurs, Quinn elle-même pourrait ne pas apprécier la trop grande familiarité elle avait dit qu'elle plaisantait à propos de cela, après tout – et même si elle avait été sérieuse, est-ce que faire sa lessive était vraiment une bonne chose pour leur futur ?

C'étaient tous de très bons arguments pour lesquels Rachel aurait dû continuer à courir pour retrouver son Daddy sans plus de détours, mais même si c'était contre toute logique, et après avoir rapidement jeté un coup d'œil de chaque côté du couloir, elle poussa tout de même la lourde porte. Elle s'arrêta pour entendre le moindre son pouvant laisser penser que Coach Sylvester était à l'intérieur avant d'aller tranquillement (quoique très rapidement) jusqu'à l'endroit ou le grand panier à linge se trouvait. Heureusement, elle savait quelle était la serviette de Quinn. Elle avait remarqué qu'un des coins s'était accroché au couvercle du panier, laissant un triangle de tissu blanc pendre sur le côté. Elle leva le couvercle en plastique, froissant le nez à l'odeur de moisi qui s'éleva, et attrapa le triangle entre le pouce et l'index. Elle l'a retira d'un coup sec, en fit une boule et la fourra dans son sac de cours.

Ce n'est qu'une fois assise sur le siège passager du break de son Daddy qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, c'est-à-dire voler la serviette sale de Quinn. Si quelqu'un l'avait vue… ! Elle se sentait à la fois coupable, anxieuse et emballée par le risque qu'elle venait de prendre, et le tout combiné la rendait légèrement malade.

Et si elle s'était trompée ? Et si cette après-midi n'avait pas été le début de quelque chose de bien, mais le prélude de quelque chose de mauvais ? Et si elle s'était laissée aller à un faux sentiment de sécurité ? Et si la gentillesse apparente de Quinn n'était qu'un subterfuge pour un autre sale coup ? Cela ne changerait pas de d'habitude, et Rachel n'avait pas oublié avec quelle facilité elle s'était laissée avoir par le _"Chérie, on forme une équipe maintenant" _d'il y a tout juste quelques semaines, et qui les avait conduit à l'expérimentation de l'anéantissement de leur presque détermination par Dakota Stanley.

Et si c'était juste ça… simplement personnel ? Rachel avait avoué avoir embrassé son petit-ami, après tout. Et pour ce qu'elle en savait, Quinn ne prenait pas de telles offenses à la légère et elle pensait déjà avoir quelque chose contre elle…

Elle savait par expérience qu'une fois que ce serait dans toutes les bouches, personne ne chercherait à savoir si c'était vrai ou non.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son sac bombé comme s'il contenait une bombe à retardement et grimaça légèrement.

Évidemment, voler la serviette de Quinn n'arrangerait pas son cas non plus.

Peut-être qu'elle se faisait du souci pour rien, cela dit. Il y avait toutes les chances que la gentillesse de Quinn ait été sincère. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'accrocher à cela, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit prouvé autrement ? Elle n'avait _pas_ de béguin déplacé, et la cheerleader en était sans doute consciente au fond d'elle. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ce serait à Rachel de le lui prouver en ne montrant rien d'autre qu'une façade platoniquement amicale.

Cela dit, elle devait l'avouer, si elle pouvait arrêter de voir Quinn _nue_, ça rendrait les choses beaucoup plus faciles.


	5. She gives me hot and cold fever

Note de la trad : Bon, encore une fois, je m'excuse pour l'énorme retard (un peu plus de six mois, quand même !). J'espère que vous serez encore quelques-uns à suivre cette fic. Et non, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, ne vous en faites pas. Sinon, tant que j'y suis, je voulais vous dire que j'ai créé un tumblr pour mon compte ffnet. J'y mettrai l'avancement de mes trads, pourquoi certains chapitres mettent du temps à arriver, etc. Le lien est dans mon profil, si ça vous intéresse ;) Et sinon, merci pour vos reviews !  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre quatre :<strong>  
><strong>She Gives Me Hot and Cold Fever<strong>

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais, Barbichette ? »

Rachel regarda autour d'elle tandis que l'ensemble du corps étudiant se tenait sur les tables de la cafétéria pour avoir une meilleure vue. Leurs rires remplissaient la grande pièce, résonnant étrangement contre les murs.

« Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu l'as dit à tout le monde, mais pourquoi avais-tu besoin de le faire quand j'étais nue ?

– Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu veux te dénuder à chaque fois que tu me vois.

– Ce n'est pas à chaque fois.

– Alors tu t'es juste dit que la file du déjeuner était l'endroit idéal pour t'exprimer ?

– Non, je ne crois pas que j'y aie pensé. » Elle regarda autour d'elle anxieusement. Il y avait encore plus de monde elle était sûre que l'entièreté de sa classe de ballet venait de se joindre aux chahuteurs. « Mais je crois que j'aimerais partir, maintenant.

– C'est ça, cours te cacher. » Quinn secoua la tête avec dérision. « Tu es tellement bizarre, Rachel. Sérieusement, de quoi as-tu si peur ? »

Les rires autour d'elle semblaient atteindre leur paroxysme. Des mains clappaient contre les tables de la cantine, tel un lent et pénible roulement de tambour, et elle ne parvenait pas à bouger ses bras pour couvrir son corps comme elle en avait terriblement envie pendant que Quinn, à la tête de la foule de railleurs, se moquait d'elle.

Les roulements de tambour devinrent des coups à la porte, et elle se réveilla en sursaut en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir.

« Tu vas bien, chérie ? demanda son Daddy par-dessus la musique. Tu vas être en retard à l'école si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite.

– Quoi ? » Elle essaya de se lever, alarmée, mais elle avait dormit sur son ventre, les bras derrière elle et ils étaient à présent engourdis. Ils étaient aussi inutiles maintenant qu'ils l'avaient été dans son rêve, ce qui la fit retomber inélégamment, tête la première, sur son oreiller. « Arrgh ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas être de nouveau en retard. En plus, elle devait toujours laver la serviette. Elle l'avait laissée jusqu'à ce matin, comme ça elle garderait autant de parfum de fraicheur que possible. Mais elle s'était réveillée trop tard et la serviette allait sentir exactement comme elle sentait la veille quand elle l'avait récupérée du panier à linge – sauf que l'odeur désagréable de moisi serait d'un jour plus vieille, et du coup, encore pire !

Il ne s'était même pas encore passé vingt-quatre heures, et elle était déjà en train de tout foirer.

* * *

><p>Quinn remarqua que ses parents la regardaient, et se sentit terrifiée tandis qu'elle se levait de table et allait jusqu'au frigo pour se resservir un verre de jus. Qu'avaient-ils remarqué ? Son haut de Cheerios maintenait bien son ventre légèrement enflé. Elle avait déjà vomit deux fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, mais les nausées matinales semblaient être passées rapidement aujourd'hui et, pour une fois, elle se sentait plutôt revigorée. Alors, pourquoi ces regards scrutateurs ?<p>

Elle n'avait tout de même pas accidentellement laissé passer un "Je suis enceinte !" entre deux toasts au jambon, si ?

Elle baissa les yeux vers son haut. « Est-ce que j'ai fait une tâche ? »

Sa mère lui lança un ricanement agité, et Quinn dû réfréner l'envie de goûter son jus. « Rien que je ne puisse voir.

– Tu as l'air extrêmement joyeuse, aujourd'hui, dit son père d'une voix enjouée, bien qu'il n'en soit qu'à son second café noir de la journée.

– Tu sautilles sur place, ajouta sa mère.

– Ah bon ? » Elle se regarda à nouveau dubitativement.

« Tu peux à peine rester immobile sur ton siège. » Son père tourna la page du _Lima Dail_y qu'il était en train de lire. « Il va y avoir quelque chose de bien à l'école, aujourd'hui ?

– Pas que je sache. »

Sérieusement, ils la faisaient flipper.

« Je parie qu'elle est juste impatiente de voir Finn. » Dit sa mère avec un sourire entendu.

Son père leva les yeux. « Je suppose que les choses deviennent sérieuses entre vous deux, dans ce cas. »

Quinn s'étrangla avec son jus d'orange. « Non, pourquoi penserais-tu cela ?

– Détends-toi, ma chérie, je plaisantais. Cela dit, ce serait bien si tu invitais ce jeune garçon un peu plus souvent. On le voit si peu qu'il est difficile de ne pas penser que vous essayez de cacher quelque chose. »

Elle décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle repose son verre avant de se tuer accidentellement avec le jus d'orange. « Non, nous n'avons rien à cacher.

– Est-ce qu'il a prévu quelque chose de spécial pour aujourd'hui ? demanda sa mère.

– Je ne pense pas. »

Sa mère n'abandonna pas, visiblement enthousiaste de vivre par procuration à travers elle. « Alors comment cela se fait-il que tu sois si excitée d'aller à l'école ?

– Je… ne sais pas. » Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle l'était avant qu'on le lui fasse remarquer, mais à présent, le simple fait de pouvoir s'échapper de cette conversation était une bonne raison de l'être. « Je devrais y aller. »

Elle embrassa rapidement ses parents sur la joue avant de quitter en sautillant… non, _marchant_, la maison.

* * *

><p>Rachel arriva à l'école avec une minute de retard et entra en courant. Le sac blanc rebondissait contre sa cuisse. Son contenu avait toujours cette chaleur due au fait qu'il sortait tout juste du sèche-linge, et cela se sentait à travers le plastique à chaque fois qu'il heurtait sa peau.<p>

Elle avait vraiment voulu le donner à Quinn avant les cours, mais elle n'était pas arrivée suffisamment tôt pour la croiser à son casier, et aux cours qu'elles avaient en commun, Quinn était toujours assise loin d'elle et accompagnée, soit de Finn, soit de Santana.

Alors elle se trimbalait avec le sac, attendant une opportunité. Elle ne pouvait bien entendu pas aller vers Quinn devant tout le monde et lui tendre une serviette volée, car c'est bien ce que c'était. Une serviette volée à la manière d'un traqueur, même si elle n'en avait pas eu l'intention. Mais il y avait peu de chance qu'on le croie, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Rachel rejeta l'idée de suivre Quinn dans les toilettes entre la troisième et la quatrième heure de cours pour la lui donner.

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, elle était désespérée – d'une part, car elle avait hâte de découvrir la réaction de Quinn face à sa bonne action, mais surtout pour pouvoir se débarrasser de l'objet avant que quelqu'un lui demande pourquoi elle s'était baladée toute la journée avec une serviette ! Elle avait déjà été l'objet de regards curieux (pour le dire poliment) de la part de Mercedes, Artie et Santana lorsqu'ils étaient passés près d'elle dans le hall.

Kurt la rejoignit dans la file du déjeuner et elle lui sourit automatiquement. Il lui fit un signe de tête en retour, mais ne parla pas. En temps normal, elle aurait pensé qu'il était grossier, mais aujourd'hui, elle était contente de pouvoir trainer les pieds en silence.

Et il a fallut qu'il gâche cela. « Rachel, il faut vraiment que je te demande…

– Je vais nager au centre communautaire après les cours, laissa-t-elle échapper.

– Eh bien, j'espère que tu apprécieras ton cas endémique du Pied d'Athlète, mais ce que j'allais dire, c'est : est-ce que tu penses honnêtement que le polo en laine bleu et rose, aussi pittoresque soit-il, va avec un cardigan terre d'ombre brulée ?

– Je, euh… » Rachel baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements. « … me suis habillée à la hâte, ce matin.

– Visiblement.

– Ça, c'est couleur "terre d'ombre brulée" ?

– Eh bien, tu le connais probablement mieux sous le nom de "brun". »

Quinn venait juste de s'asseoir seule à une table et Rachel avait peu de chance d'avoir une autre opportunité comme celle-ci.

« Merci, Kurt. Je prendrais ta critique concernant la façon dont je m'habille en considération.

– Si seulement. » Il continua à parler, mais Rachel s'était déjà éloignée. « Eh bien, ça, c'était grossier. »

Elle sourit nerveusement, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à son commentaire en fait, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle tenait dans les mains un plateau vide tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Quinn. Le sac contenant la serviette lui semblait plus lourd à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

* * *

><p>Quinn avait choisi de manger seule, car elle devait lire un livre pour la cinquième heure de cours. Elle avait prévu de le faire la nuit précédente, mais avait curieusement été sur les nerfs, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence qu'elle avait été se coucher ridiculement tôt. C'est pas pour autant qu'elle avait beaucoup dormi, et quand elle s'était enfin assoupie, elle avait été en proie à des rêves étranges, ce qui expliquait sûrement le comportement agité que ses parents lui avaient fait remarquer.<p>

Elle tournait la seconde page du chapitre quand un plateau se posa bruyamment à côté du sien, la faisant sursauter légèrement. Elle leva les yeux et vit Santana planter sa fourchette dans une salade de concombre et de carotte. Brittany était assise de l'autre côté de Quinn, versant furtivement du sel dans sa propre salade – cela lui couterait dix tours de piste si elle se faisait attraper par le Coach.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la table des losers ? » Demanda Santana.

Quinn ne leva pas les yeux ne son livre. « Excuse-moi, j'étais la seule assise ici avant que tu me fasses presque tomber de ma chaise. »

Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Santana. « Exactement.

– Amusant.

– Oh non, dit doucement Brittany. Faites que ça s'arrête. »

Quinn ne décolla pas les yeux de sa page, mais Santana leva la tête. « Qu… ? Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. »

Alors, Quinn regarda, vit ce qui arrivait vers elles et, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, reporta son regard sur son livre.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger…

– Et pourtant, tu le fais quand même, l'interrompit Santana. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu impoli ? »

Quinn eut un petit rictus mais garda la tête baissée.

« J'espérais parler à Quinn seule à seule, puisqu'elle l'était quand j'ai commencé à venir, mais visiblement…

– Maintenant, elle ne l'est plus.

– C'est vrai, mais peut-être…

– Tu devrais partir, dit Brittany calmement. Ne le prends pas mal, je dis juste ça parce que je t'aime bien. Quoique, en fait, je t'aime pas vraiment beaucoup, mais si c'était le cas, je te dirais de partir.

– Oh. Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'on va être méchantes avec toi, et je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un que j'apprécie ait à vivre ça. »

Tandis que Brittany terminait de parler, Santana utilisa sa fourchette pour lancer un morceau de concombre. Il rebondit contre le menton de Rachel et atterrit près du livre de Quinn. Sans regarder, elle le fit tomber par terre d'une chiquenaude.

Rachel eut au moins le mérite de ne pas réagir à l'impact. « Bien que j'apprécie ton intérêt, Brittany, j'ai vraiment besoin de parler seule à Quinn.

– Tu n'en as vraiment pas besoin, dit la concernée, la tête toujours baissée.

– À vrai dire, c'est d'une certaine…» Un autre morceau de concombre percuta son visage.« …importance.

– Alors, si c'est si important, dis-le moi ici.

– Ouais, vas-y, Barbichette, partage avec le groupe ! dit Santana malicieusement.

– C'est pas vraiment… »

Santana ne la laissa pas terminer. « Tu as un secret, Berry ? Quelque chose de cochon, que tu as envie de murmurer à l'oreille de Q ? »

Quinn plissa les yeux en direction de Santana, se demandant ce qu'elle avait découvert et si elle avait ou non une raison d'être inquiète, mais il était clair qu'à voir l'expression de son amie, elle essayait simplement de prêcher le faux pour découvrir le vrai. Elle jeta un regard vers Rachel suffisamment longtemps pour la voir devenir rouge et se mettre à bégayer avant de reposer ses yeux sur son livre en cachant un sourire.

« Non, non, bien sûr ce n'est pas un secret et… et pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait cochon ? J'ai juste… Il y avait quelque chose… C'était pas important. »

Rachel partit rapidement, laissant son plateau vide sur la table.

Riant, Santana mordit dans une carotte et demanda : « C'est quoi, son problème ? »

Quinn haussa les épaules, se détendant enfin maintenant que Rachel était partie. Elle était plus préoccupée par quel était son propre _problème_ en ce moment.

* * *

><p>Après la cinquième heure de cours, Quinn se sentit un peu nauséeuse à nouveau et, sur son chemin pour le cours suivant, fit donc un détour par les toilettes.<p>

Se penchant au-dessus de l'évier, elle aspergea de l'eau froide sur ses joues, espérant que les vomissements ne viendraient pas si elle prenait simplement quelques profondes inspirations.

Elle en était à sa troisième lorsque la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Un regard dans le miroir lui permit de voir Berry, se tenant à l'entrée des toilettes et paraissant nerveuse. Quinn grogna et aspergea un peu plus d'eau sur son visage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'embêtes comme ça ? »

Rachel ne sembla pas réaliser qu'elle parlait toute seule et s'avança. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'embêter, d'ailleurs je repartirais dans un instant. C'est juste que… J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Quinn pouvait voir dans le reflet du miroir qu'elle tenait un sac en plastique remplit. « Ça va ?

– Je vais bien ! » Dit-elle sèchement et tendit la main pour prendre quelques serviettes en papier. Il n'y en avait aucunes. Merde ! Elle fixa le miroir avec colère, regardant l'eau couler le long de son menton. C'était formidable. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me donner ? Et si c'est ce que je crois que c'est, je suis vraiment pas intéressée. »

Dans le reflet, Rachel avait l'air offensée, mais elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'avancer d'un autre pas et de tendre le sac. Quinn se tourna, le lui prit des mains et l'ouvrit. Voyant le contenu, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec confusion, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle reprit le contrôle rapidement et, en arquant un sourcil, lui demanda : « Sérieusement ? » tandis qu'elle sortait la serviette du sac. « Est-ce que tu t'es faufilée dans les vestiaires après qu'on soit parties hier, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

– Ou quelque chose comme ça. » Rachel baissa la tête. « Ou bien, tu sais, exactement ça.

– Berry, tu es vraiment… » Quinn leva la serviette, avec l'intention d'essuyer son visage dégoulinant, mais alors son odeur fraiche la submergea, et pour la première fois en une heure, sa nausée disparut complètement.

« Bizarre, je sais. » Rachel termina la phrase pour elle calmement. « Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du la prendre sans ta permission, bien que tu m'aies en quelques sortes donné la permission de façon détournée et…

– La ferme. »

Il y eut un silence pendant une minute. « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

Quinn tenait toujours la serviette sur son visage, prenant de grandes inspirations. Elle avait peur de l'enlever, au cas où l'impression de nausées revienne.

« J'vais bien.

– D'accord. Si… si tu veux passer un peu de temps seule avec la serviette, je peux partir. »

Quinn était obligée de rire à ça, un vrai rire qui la surpris elle-même. Elle fit glisser la serviette, de façon à ce qu'elle soit toujours sur son nez et sa bouche, mais qu'elle puisse voir l'autre fille.

« Comme si tu voulais pas me voir passer du temps seule avec ta serviette. »

Rachel rougit mais sourit. « Eh bien, c'est ta serviette en fait c'est juste mon assouplissant.

– C'est une potion miracle. » Okay, à voir le regard de Berry, elle commençait à lui faire peur. Elle éloigna la serviette de son visage, mais la garda à proximité dans le cas où elle en aurait encore besoin. « Tu voulais quelque chose d'autre ?

– Eh bien, à vrai dire, tant qu'on est ici… » Rachel hésita avant de dire avec précipitation : « J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as dit à Santana et Brittany me concernant. »

Quinn fit semblant de rien. « Aujourd'hui ? J'ai peut-être mentionné ton horrible goût pour la mode une ou deux fois. »

C'était faux, car elle venait seulement de remarquer ce qu'elle portait. Ce cardigan avec ce pull lui donnait en quelques sortes envie de s'arracher les yeux. Il fallait vraiment que Quinn l'emmène faire du shopping et s'occupe de ce désastre une fois pour toutes…

Attendez, quoi ? Hors de question que cela arrive un jour.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en respirant dans la serviette à nouveau.

– Oh, pour rien. C'est tout, vraiment ?

– Qu'est-ce que je dirais d'autre ? »

Rachel regarda ses pieds. « Rien, je suppose. »

La situation devenait bizarre, et puisque Quinn ne faisait pas dans le bizarre, elle pensa un instant à lui dire de dégager, mais se rappela alors de la serviette – la merveilleuse serviette stoppeuse de nausée.

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

Rachel releva les yeux rapidement. « Vraiment ? Mais, ce que Santana a dit au déjeuner… ?

– Elle se moquait juste de toi. J'ai été aussi surprise de toi qu'elle aille jusque-là, mais sérieusement, si tu continues à agir comme tu l'as fait ces derniers jours – m'attendre sur les gradins et venir me parler au déjeuner – elle va finir par découvrir que tu as le béguin pour moi.

– Je _n'ai pas le béguin_ pour toi !

– Si tu le dis.

– Je le dis. »

Quinn hocha la tête et décida d'en rester là. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, de toute façon ? Elle devrait partir. Ce qui signifiait mettre la serviette dans son sac, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment déambuler avec dans les mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un doudou. Elle prit d'abord une nouvelle inspiration à plein poumons de son odeur.

Tandis qu'elle l'écartait de son nez, elle se surprit à dire « Tu peux être honnête avec moi, tu sais. »

Elle paniqua alors, parce que merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Elle ne voulait pas parler de cela ! C'était insensé de l'encourager. Son effarement était interne, cependant. Le seul signe extérieur était le fait qu'elle agrippa la serviette un peu plus fort et l'approcha de son visage à nouveau.

« Je trouve ça un peu dur à croire.

– Considère ceci comme un lieu sûr pendant deux minutes. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, et je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de rire, pas de moquerie, pas de représailles. »

"_Arrête de parler ! Arrête de parler et pars avant qu'elle te dise quelque chose qui te force à… à quoi ? À la tabasser ? À t'enfuir en courant ? À vraiment engager une conversation mature et honnête avec elle au sujet de… la curiosité ?"_

Rachel la regarda avec prudence et peut-être un peu d'espoir, et Quinn savait qu'elle avait exactement la même expression sur son propre visage. Seulement, elle était assez chanceuse qu'une serviette en couvre la plus grande partie. La bouche de Rachel s'ouvrit une première fois, puis une seconde fois, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Quinn retenait son souffle, attendant la confession.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Quinn soupira. Le moment était passé, et elle sentit son irritation intense pour Rachel Berry s'élever à nouveau en elle, serviette magique ou non.

« D'accord, tu ne craques pas pour moi, bien. J'essayais d'être… sympathique, mais si c'est réellement le cas, alors ton comportement pathétique s'arrête maintenant. Tu ne m'attends plus jamais après l'entrainement. Tu ne _t'approches pas_ des douches quand je suis dedans. Et tu ne me parles pas au déjeuner. En fait, tu ne me parles pas du tout, sauf si je t'en donne la permission, tu as compris ?

– Oui. » Rachel avait de nouveau les yeux baissés vers ses pieds.

« Bien. » Elle fourra la serviette dans son sac. « Et si tu enfreins l'une de ces règles ne fut-ce qu'un peu, Santana saura ce qu'on sait _déjà _toutes les deux, et à peu près trois minutes après, le reste de l'école le saura aussi. »

Elle ne savait pas si elle bluffait à propos de cela ou pas, mais elle n'allait pas rester là et attendre qu'elle lui donne une raison de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Elle était à hauteur de la porte lorsque Rachel parla de nouveau.

« Donc, Quinn. » Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Rachel était carrément en train de sourire à croire que c'était simplement impossible de lui faire ravaler sa fichue gaieté. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça ne te dérangeait pas que je te voie dans les douches, quand tu pensais que j'avais le béguin pour toi ? »

Quinn ne savait honnêtement pas si elle voulait plonger la tête de Berry dans les toilettes et tirer la chasse dessus pour son audace, ou si elle voulait la féliciter pour cette rapide répartie. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher sa traîtresse de bouche de sourire.

« Tu viens d'enfreindre la quatrième règle. » Elle sortit son portable de son sac. « Je suppose que je vais devoir raconter quelques potins à Santana, après tout. »

Rachel fit un pas en avant, ayant enfin l'air paniquée. « Non, s'il te plait.

– Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

– Je… Je laverais ta serviette ce soir, encore ! Tu avais visiblement l'air d'apprécier aujourd'hui, un peu trop même, donc je pense que c'est un échange équitable en guise de ta coopération. »

Quinn ne pouvait pas refuser cela. « Très bien. Mais je garde celle-ci, donc tu devrais en prendre une autre dans le panier à linge sale. » Rachel fronça le nez, mais hocha la tête. « Tu as utilisé ton passe aujourd'hui, alors ne m'adresse plus la parole. »

La fin de la discussion ne fut pas aussi tranchante qu'elle l'aurait voulu, mais Quinn ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Elle aurait plein d'autres occasions de se foutre de la gueule de la jeune fille.

La partie la plus difficile sera d'essayer de ne pas en avoir trop hâte.

* * *

><p>La séance du Glee club était étrangement calme. Rachel pensa que c'était probablement parce qu'elle était assise silencieusement à l'arrière plutôt qu'en train de faire son travail habituel, qui consistait à essayer d'égayer tout le monde. Honnêtement, personne d'autre ne faisait ne fut-ce que la moitié d'efforts qu'elle-même faisait et cela se confirmait par l'atmosphère terne qui régnait dans la pièce. M. Schue faisait de son mieux, bien sûr, mais il n'était vraiment pas aussi doué qu'elle pour les motiver.<p>

Elle écouta vaguement tandis qu'il essayait d'éveiller un quelconque enthousiasme parmi les élèves. Mais si cela ne marchait pas sur elle, le membre le plus dévoué qu'ils avaient, alors cela n'allait certainement pas marcher sur le reste d'entre eux. Bien entendu, elle avait d'autre choses plus pressantes en tête et le fait que cela l'empêchait de se concentrer suffisamment pour chanter était inquiétant, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle elle devait y penser si fort, afin de passer outre la distraction et se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qui était important.

Parce que… Parce qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas le béguin pour Quinn Fabray. Évidemment, Quinn était très attirante, ce qu'elle _avait effectivement_ remarqué longtemps auparavant. D'accord, Rachel pouvait admettre que si elle avait été sexuellement attirée par les filles, alors Quinn aurait été une cible de choix sur laquelle focaliser ses hormones d'adolescente, mais elle avait toujours cru être hétéro. Elle avait ressentit une profonde affection pour presque toutes les femmes ayant le rôle principal dans les comédies musicales qu'elle avait vu – parfois au point d'avoir une toquade pendant quelques mois, à l'époque – mais cela avait plus été un désir ardent d'être la meilleure amie de l'actrice qu'une attirance physique.

Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer que c'était tout ce qu'elle désirait en ce moment – avec Quin – quand l'adolescente en question semblait farouchement déterminée à croire que c'était plus que cela. Pourquoi était-elle si obsédée par l'idée que Rachel puisse craquer pour elle, en premier lieu ? Est-ce que son égo était si gros qu'elle partait du principe que toute le monde devait être amoureux d'elle ? En réalité, ça ne semblait pas si improbable : c'était Quinn Fabray, après tout.

Elle jeta furtivement un coup d'œil à Quinn, qui était assise sur la plus basse rangée de sièges avec Santana et Brittany. Elles étaient ses meilleures amies, tout le monde le savait. Elles faisaient tout ensemble depuis le collège, y compris grimper au top de la pyramide des Cheerios ensemble. Elles étaient les trois filles les plus populaires de l'école. Elles étaient, avec leurs petits-amis respectifs, l'apogée de la Royauté de McKinley. Elles étaient intouchables, dans tous les sens du terme, surtout Quinn, et elle avait hâte de se rapprocher de cela, d'_elle_.

D'une façon purement platonique et non-sexuelle, bien sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas suffisamment insister sur ce point.

« Bon, puisque personne ne saute sur l'occasion pour faire quelques suggestions… » M. Schue semblait la regarder avec insistance en disant cela, ce qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et la sortit de ses pensées pour la ramener à l'instant présent. « Je vais prendre l'initiative moi-même. Formez des groupes de trois. Vous pouvez choisir le genre, mais la _chanson_ doit parler de travail d'équipe et d'amitié. Les jeunes, il est temps de commencer à agir comme si nous étions faits pour être ensemble. »

Rachel regarda tristement Quinn commencer à parler du devoir avec les deux autres cheerleaders. Finn se leva automatiquement pour aller s'assoir à côté de Puck et Matt se joignit à eux. Mike les regarda un instant, perdu, puis se retourna avec un grand sourire vers Artie et Tina et se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de la jeune fille. Kurt et Mercedes se mirent ensemble et Rachel baissa la tête en réalisant qu'elle allait devoir les rejoindre. Aucun des deux ne l'aimait beaucoup – en fait, se corrigea-t-elle, visiblement personne ne l'aimait vraiment, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle n'avait pas été choisie du tout.

Elle se remonta le moral un peu en se disant qu'au moins, elle était placée avec, incontestablement, les deux chanteurs dont le talent était le plus proche du sien. Elle se dirigea vers eux, mais avant qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, M. Schuester parla à nouveau.

« En fait, vous savez quoi, c'est trop facile. Je vais faire les groupes. Finn, tu vas avec Tina et Brittany. Puck, avec Artie et Mercedes.

– Comment j'suis censé être amical avec ces deux geeks ? » Se plaignit Puck.

Mercedes répliqua sèchement. « Hé, fais gaffe à qui tu traites de geek, tête de brosse ! »

M. Schuester les ignora, regardant qui il restait. « Euh, Kurt, Santana et Matt, vous vous mettez ensemble, ce qui nous laisse… »

Rachel était déjà en train de regarder ses pieds, et bien qu'elle était de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle entendit le soupir de Quinn. Mike se laissa doucement tomber sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

Il tendit la main. « Je m'appelle Mike.

– Je sais, on est ensemble en Glee depuis quelques semaines, déjà.

– Oh, c'est vrai. » Il sembla confus pendant un instant. « Mais on n'a jamais été officiellement présentés, pas vrai ?

– Je suis Rachel Berry.

– Oh, bien sûr, je le savais. »

Malgré le fait qu'il ne semblait pas savoir qui elle était, son sourire était sincère et suffisamment amical pour que Rachel sourie timidement en lui serrant la main.

« Si vous comptez vous prendre une chambre, j'peux attendre. »

Rachel lâcha rapidement la main de Mike lorsqu'elle réalisa que Quinn s'était assise sur l'autre chaise à côté d'elle – bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi, montrer de l'intérêt à un garçon ne pouvait que l'aider au point où elle en était.

« Donc, quelle chanson devrions-nous chanter ? Et par _nous_, je veux dire vous deux, moi j'suis plutôt un danseur.

– J'ai vu, dit Rachel en hochant la tête, tu es très doué. Ça fait longtemps que tu prends des cours ?

– Je n'en ai jamais pris. C'est juste que j'aime danser dans ma chambre.

– Sérieusement, c'est génial. Tu as tellement de talent. J'imagine si tu… » Rachel s'interrompit lorsque Quinn se racla la gorge. « Mike, je m'excuse d'être un fardeau, mais pourrais-tu demander à Quinn si je suis autorisée à lui parler ? »

Il avait souri à ses compliments mais, à présent, il avait l'air à nouveau confus, ses yeux voyageant entre elle et Quinn. « Euh…

– Terrain glissant, Berry. »

Rachel sourit à Mike. « Pourrais-tu lui demander si ça veut dire oui ?

– Euh ? Quinn ? »

À côté d'elle, Quinn soupira et lorsqu'elle parla, elle ne semblait pas très contente. « Oui. »

Rachel se tourna joyeusement vers elle. « Okay, quelle chanson devrions-nous chanter ? Je pensais à quelque chose comme… » Elle reçut un regard noir. « J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

– À ton avis ? »

Rachel hésita. « Je pense que je respectais les règles.

– Quelles règles ? » Demanda Mike.

Quinn l'ignora. « Je voulais dire : " à ton avis, quelle chanson devrions-nous faire ? "

– Oh.

– Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de " _You're My Best Friend_ "* de Queen ? » Proposa Mike.

Rachel y réfléchit tandis que Quinn se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. « Et si tu la mettais en veilleuse ?

– Ok, dit Rachel, qu'est-ce que vous dites de " _With A Little Help From My Friends_ "* des Beatles ? C'est suffisamment général pour que ça n'aie pas l'air mensonger mais c'est quand même une chanson chouette et entrainante.

– Ça fera l'affaire. » Accepta Quinn. Lorsque Mike sourit aimablement, elle ajouta : « Eh bien, va le dire à M. Schuester avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. »

Tandis que le garçon sautait de sa chaise pour s'empresser de faire ce que Quinn lui avait demandé, Rachel sourit. « Je pense que tu lui plais.

– Et moi, je pense que tu lui plais. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et, bien que ce soit en quelques sortes inconfortable, Rachel ne détourna pas le regard.

Quinn non plus. « Tu devrais saisir ta chance.

– Peut-être que je le ferais. »

Un autre moment de silence passa entre elles.

« Cinquième règle : tu ne me regardes pas, sauf si je te dis que tu peux.

– D'accord.

– T'es toujours en train de me regarder, Berry.

– Désolée. Mais toi aussi. »

Soudain, M. Schuester tapa dans ses mains et Rachel reporta son attention vers l'avant avec culpabilité. « Bien, nous avons quatre choix de chansons excellents. Je veux que vous soyez tous prêts à les chanter vendredi.

– Mais c'est dans deux jours, protesta Rachel.

– Elles n'ont pas besoin d'être parfaites, les jeunes, juste d'être sincères. Bon, à demain. »

Tandis que la plupart des adolescents s'en allait, Rachel attrapa les bras de Quinn et Mike. « Nous n'avons que quarante-huit heures ! Il faut que nous préparions notre chanson. »

Quinn retira la main de son bras. « Et c'est ce que nous allons faire. A l'auditorium, demain, pendant la pause déjeuner. »

Rachel hocha la tête et, alors que Mike et Quinn partaient ensemble, elle hocha la tête à nouveau. Elle pouvait avoir les feuilles de musique et les paroles prêtes d'ici là facilement. Ce qui lui laissait l'entièreté de la chorégraphie à imaginer en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Cela allait être un soulagement d'avoir quelque chose de presque impossible sur lequel se focaliser pendant un certain temps.

* * *

><p>" <em>You're My Best Friend<em> " : Tu es mon/ma meilleur(e) ami(e)

" _With A Little Help From My Friends_ " : Avec un peu d'aide de mes amis


	6. If I sang out of tune, would you walk?

Note de la trad : Même si ça ne changera pas grand chose, je vous présente encore toutes mes excuses… Vous n'imaginez même pas l'horreur qui m'a saisie quand j'ai réalisé que ça faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas mis à jour cette fic… J'espère que certaines personnes me suivent encore. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à fournir, si ce n'est que ma motivation s'est prise pour un boomerang et mettait parfois du temps avant de réapparaître. Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans la traduction des chapitres !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre cinq :<strong>  
><strong>If I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me ?<strong>

Jeudi matin, Rachel manquait à nouveau de sommeil, mais au moins c'était pour une bonne raison cette fois. Tout d'abord, elle était restée éveillée une heure en plus, dépassant son heure de coucher habituelle, pour travailler sur le devoir de Glee. Ensuite, elle s'était levé à cinq heures trente pour pouvoir faire sa routine habituelle (vélo elliptique, douche, petit-déjeuner), sa nouvelle routine (laver la serviette de Quinn, faire une légère crise d'angoisse par peur de mal laver la serviette de Quinn, passer beaucoup trop de temps à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lavait la serviette de Quinn en premier lieu) et arriver à l'école trente minutes plus tôt que d'habitude pour pouvoir aller à l'auditorium et imaginer leur prestation sur scène.

Celle-ci allait sembler très large, puisqu'ils ne seraient que trois dessus, surtout que Mike serait le seul à danser. Mais avec un peu de chance, sa propre présence imposante sur scène serait suffisante pour compenser. Elle essaya de se rappeler du niveau de danse de Quinn, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment encore eu l'opportunité de le juger pour l'instant. Cela dit, elle était une cheerleader et il suffisait de regarder son corps pour voir qu'elle était très athlétique - et évidemment, elle _avait_ regardé son corps ! - et avait à peu près la bonne taille pour faire une partenaire de danse parfaite pour Mike. Peut-être que, vu la propension occasionnelle de Quinn à monter dans les aigus, il serait mieux qu'ils dansent tous les deux autour d'elle pendant qu'elle s'occupait seule de la partie chant.

Elle regarda la page de notes et les diagrammes qu'elle avait fait, essayant de décider quelle était la meilleure ligne de conduite. Aussi _intéressante_ avait-elle trouvé l'idée d'être mise avec Quinn la veille, autant maintenant cela devenait évident qu'elle avait tiré, ou plutôt été assignée, au mauvais numéro. Évidemment, c'était une occasion merveilleuse de montrer son talent de dirigeante lors de circonstances difficiles, mais avec un laps de temps si court, elle aurait espéré que ce ne soit pas _si_ difficile.

Elle était toujours en train de gribouiller des notes et des modifications à ces notes lorsque la sonnerie retentit et elle réalisa, alarmée, qu'elle allait être en retard pour le cours de Littérature Américaine. _Encore._

Elle courut à travers l'école, le long de couloirs de plus en plus vides, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la porte de la classe. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour se redonner contenance avant d'entrer et de présenter calmement (et professionnellement, selon elle) ses excuses les plus sincères.

« Je suis tellement désolée, je…

— Hudson, j'ai tout vu. Mettez-vous à l'avant de la classe ! »

Surprise qu'on lui crie dessus, Rachel lâcha d'un ton indigné : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? »

M. Laxforth la regarda dédaigneusement. « Encore en retard, Mlle Berry.

— Comme je le disais, je suis très…

— Allez vous asseoir, c'est tout. » Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la dernière chaise disponible à l'avant de la classe avec l'intention d'y arriver avant Finn. « Pas celle-là. Ce sera la place de M. Hudson jusqu'à la fin du semestre.

— La fin du semestre ! » Gémit Finn. Rachel lui fit mentalement écho tandis qu'elle traînait les pieds jusqu'au banc au fond de la classe, sentant son genou, toujours couvert de bleus, palpiter rien qu'à l'idée de prendre cette place à nouveau.

Peut-être qu'il serait prudent d'acheter une sorte de protection rembourrée si elle allait être forcée de s'asseoir à côté de ce démon de cheerleader tout le semestre.

Quinn ne la regarda pas lorsqu'elle s'assit et, consciente des _règles_, Rachel ne lui jeta pas un coup d'oeil non plus. Elle aurait voulu briser les règles, cela dit, ne fut-ce que pour demander pourquoi Finn avait encore des problèmes, mais murmurer n'était pas une option parce que M. Laxforth leur lisait _L'appel de la forêt_ et il avait l'ouïe d'une chauve-souris. Donc, elle essaya de prendre des notes sur le chapitre comme la _plupart_ des autres élèves, tout en se sentant aussi tendue qu'une corde de violon. Et comme une corde de violon, elle semblait vibrer à l'intérieur à chaque fois que Quinn l'attirait…

Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer à son accidentelle insinuation intérieure.

Quand elle l'attirait _mentalement_, évidemment, et par "attirait", elle voulait dire "attirait son attention", comme, par exemple, chaque fois que Quinn bougeait, ou se raclait la gorge, ou respirait, ou … Pourquoi était-elle en train de se justifier à elle-même ? Elle avait juste à _arrêter_ de penser à elle une bonne fois pour toute !

Tout en elle vibra lorsque Quinn, non seulement bougea sur son siège, mais utilisa en plus ce mouvement pour pousser subtilement son bloc-notes de quelques centimètres sur le banc. Rachel regarda automatiquement, remarquant qu'il y avait une question sur la page, avant de reporter les yeux sur sa propre feuille. La question était-elle pour elle ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici à qui elle pourrait être destinée, mais si elle se trompait… ?

Au final, sa curiosité l'emporta et son regard s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur le bloc-notes. Il y avait deux paragraphes de notes sur le chapitre, jusque là - plus que ce que Rachel avait réussi à écrire - et après quelques lignes blanches se trouvaient les mots :

_Pourquoi tu rougis ?_

Rachel reporta à nouveau les yeux sur sa propre feuille presque entièrement vierge. Après quelques secondes à respirer bizarrement, elle écrivit prudemment :

_C'est pas le cas !_

Elle resta penchée sur le banc, ne voulant pas croiser accidentellement le regard de Quinn, mais poussa un peu le bloc pour qu'elle puisse voir la réponse.

Quinn était visiblement de nouveau en train de prendre des notes et après quelques secondes, Rachel, supposant que leur communication s'arrêtait là, s'autorisa à respirer normalement et à se concentrer sur la lecture. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que le bloc de Quinn se rapproche et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder aussitôt.

_Tu rougis encore plus maintenant. À quoi tu penses ? _Pendant que Rachel était en train de le lire, Quinn ajouta : _T'es excitée ou quoi ?_

Rachel soupira, sachant qu'elle était _définitvement_ en train de rougir, maintenant. Elle _était_ excitée, parce que personne n'avait jamais échangé de mots avec elle en classe, auparavant. C'était excitant et, même si Quinn le faisait uniquement pour se moquer d'elle, c'était agréable.

_Je ne suis pas au courant du protocole adéquat concernant l'échange de mots. Dois-je te faire attendre un temps spécifique avant de te répondre ?_

Apparemment oui, puisque Quinn la fit attendre quelques minutes avant de lire sa réponse. Les nerfs de Rachel furent tendu durant tout ce temps, mais elle su à quel moment le message fut lu, car Quinn fit claquer sa langue en signe de désapprobation. Rachel fut déçue ; cela s'arrêterait là, donc.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sous deux autres paragraphes d'une jolie calligraphie, Rachel pu lire :

_LOL_

Elle regarda le petit acronyme, ayant du mal à croire qu'il était sur la page. Peut-être que Quinn n'avait pas été si désapprobatrice, après tout. Souriant, _L'appel de la Forêt_ maintenant complètement oublié, elle griffonna :

_Je me demandais ce que Finn a fait, cette fois ?_

Il y eut une pause, mais pas parce que Quinn ne l'avait pas lu directement - Rachel avait vu ses yeux se poser dessus presque immédiatement - et pas parce qu'elle était occupée à prendre des notes sur le chapitre, car son stylo restait suspendu au-dessus de la feuille. Elle était visiblement en train de réfléchir sérieusement à sa réponse.

_C'est pour ça que tu rougissais ? Tu étais sérieusement en train de penser à Finn alors que tu es assise à côté de moi ? Je crois que je suis un peu offensée, Berry ;)_

Il était difficile de transmettre l'intonation par papier, alors Quinn avait dessiné un smiley faisant un clin d'oeil pour aider. Peu importe les taquineries : Quinn lui dessinait des smileys ! Rachel sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer et pas simplement dans sa poitrine, mais partout dans son corps lui semblait-il. Sa main trembla pendant qu'elle écrivait, et cela se vit aux premiers mots de sa réponse.

_Je me demandais plutôt ce qui me vaut le plaisir d'être assise à côté de toi pour le reste du semestre._

C'était trop poussé, non ? De simples amis ne diraient pas des mots comme "plaisir" de façon si machinale. Ils diraient simplement… Que diraient-ils ? _Peu importe, copine !_ Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête face à son manque d'aptitude avant de rejeter l'idée. Même si cela avait collé à la question, elle ne pouvait pas appeler Quinn "copine" : c'était lui demander de se faire une fausse idée.

Décidant de barrer certains mots pour rendre le message moins _enthousiaste_, Rachel fouilla son plumier incrusté d'une étoile dorée à la recherche d'un indélébile noir mais, devinant son intention, Quinn - avec des réflexes semblables à ceux d'un chat - glissa la main sous le bras de Rachel pour tirer le bloc-notes vers elle.

« Non ! » Elle réalisa aussitôt son erreur.

M. Laxforth leva les yeux de son livre. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Rachel réalisa soudain les bienfaits d'être assit au fond de la classe : le professeur pouvait entendre mais pas voir les perturbations.

« Je crains que mon stylo n'ait plus d'encre, mais il semble que mon inquiétude était prématurée car il semblerait que j'en ai un autre, dit-elle fière d'avoir pensé aussi vite même si sa voix était suffisamment aiguë pour trahir sa panique. Vous serait-il possible de relire le dernier paragraphe, s'il vous plaît ? »

Et voilà les bienfaits d'être une élève - _habituellement_ - attentive puisque même si M. Laxforth ne semblait pas l'apprécier, son irritation suite à l'interruption fut apparemment apaisée par la soif d'apprendre de la jeune fille. D'un hochement de tête, il reporta son attention sur le livre et recommença à lire.

Le bloc-notes de Rachel fut repoussé vers elle et sous sa propre écriture, Quinn avait écrit :

_Lèche-bottes._

Faisait-elle référence au mot de Rachel, ou à la façon dont elle s'était occupée de M. Laxfort ? Il n'y avait pas de smiley pour lui permettre de savoir à quel point la réponse de Quinn était censée être railleuse, cette fois.

Prétendant rattraper son retard, Rachel baissa de nouveau la tête et gribouilla rapidement.

_Si tu fais référence à mon message, je me suis mal exprimée, par contre si tu fais référence au fait que je réfléchis vite lors d'une situation dangereuse, c'est parce que je suis une excellente actrice et que je sais improviser rapidement._

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Quinn ne pose à nouveau les yeux sur le bloc-notes.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus : que tu t'exprimes mal, ou que tu penses que __ça__, c'était une situation dangereuse._

Rachel dû à nouveau lire la phrase plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir formuler une réponse.

_Pourquoi est-ce que le fait que je m'exprime mal t'inquiète ?_

Elle regarda du coin de l'oeil Quinn écrire avant de barrer énergiquement les premiers mots puis d'écrire autre chose.

Rachel retint sa respiration avec anticipation - est-ce que la réponse de Quinn donnerait quelques indices sur la progression de leur amitié naissante (ou, avec un peu de chance, bientôt naissante) ? Est-ce qu'elle expliquerait quelques uns des mystères derrière l'attitude inconsistante et pourtant indéniablement moins froide de Quinn envers elle ? Lui donnerait-elle une idée de ce que cela voulait vraiment dire, de faire partie des amis de Quinn ?

Non, fut la réponse.

Quand elle pu enfin voir la feuille, elle soupira de frustration. Après la phrase gribouillée avaient étés écrits les mots :

_Je parie que tu te demandes vraiment ce que j'avais d'abord écris, pas vrai ?_

Elle écrivit _Oui_ et le barra d'une simple ligne avant d'écrire _Non, cela ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça._

Entendre Quinn rire sous cape fit sourire Rachel si fort qu'elle dû baisser à nouveau la tête pour se cacher derrière le rideau de ses cheveux afin que Quinn ne le voie pas. Elle l'avait fait rire _deux fois_ ! Bon d'accord, la première fois, cela n'avait été que par papier, mais elle la comptait quand même.

Quinn eût le temps d'écrire un nouveau message avant que M. Laxforth finisse de lire.

_Ça t'intéresse __tellement_ _que ça doit être gênant pour toi._

« Bien, je vais distribuer les questions sur le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez parler des réponses entre vous, mais sans bruit, et si j'entends la moindre conversation sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans American Idol le week-end dernier ou autre, je donnerai des retenues. Bien, allez-y. »

Rachel avait toujours travaillé sur les questions toute seule, assise seule à l'avant de la classe, sans que personne ne prête attention à elle. Elle sourit en sachant que ce serait différent cette fois. Elle pouvait en parler avec Quinn et, comme la cheerleader avait probablement prêté plus attention à la lecture qu'elle, cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

Ses espoirs furent vite anéantis. Dès que Quinn lui eût passé la pile de papiers, elle prit sa chaise et la déplaça de l'autre côté de l'allée et ce fut Charity et Reena, les deux autres Cheerios de la classe, qui eurent droit à l'avis de Quinn concernant le chapitre à la place.

Refusant d'être déçue (après tout elle aurait dû s'y attendre), Rachel se mit au travail. Les cinq premières furent assez faciles, mais elle eût du mal avec les cinq suivantes - elle n'avait vraiment pas prêté attention lors de la dernière moitié du chapitre. Envoyant plusieurs regards ennuyés vers l'arrière du crâne de Quinn, elle se creusa la tête pour se rappeler quoique ce soit qui pourrait l'aider à répondre aux questions correctement.

Elle était toujours en train d'hésiter sur la question six lorsque M. Laxforth annonça qu'il ne leur restait que dix minutes.

Quinn remit sa chaise à sa place, jetant un regard à la feuille de Rachel en même temps. Elle ne savait pas comment c'était possible, mais Rachel _l'entendit_ lever les yeux au ciel. Se rasseyant confortablement à sa place, elle laissa sa propre feuille bien en vue.

Rachel regarda la feuille suffisamment longtemps pour voir que les questions avaient étés soigneusement répondues, mais pas suffisamment longtemps pour lire les réponses et se pencha vers sa propre feuille à nouveau. Visiblement, quelques bribes de la lecture lui avaient échappées dans son excitation à envoyer des messages à la capitaine des cheerleaders.

« Ne sois pas si héroïque, Berry, marmonna Quinn.

– Je ne vais pas tricher sur toi, marmonna-t-elle en retour. Même si c'est ta faute si je n'écoutais pas en premier lieu.

– Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, je ne t'ai pas forcée à faire quoique ce soit. »

La voix de Quinn manquait étrangement d'émotions, à vrai dire, elle sonnait véritablement morte. Rachel lui jeta un regard fugace. Quinn avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude et son front était humide de sueur.

« Il me semble qu'une des règles était que tu ne devais pas me regarder. »

C'était le cas, mais Rachel l'ignora. « Tu vas bien ?

– Ça va. J'ai répondu à toutes les questions, non ?

– Oui, mais… tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

– Ça va ! insista Quinn, mais elle baissa les yeux vers son bureau et déglutit difficilement. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose pour moi ? »

La question la surprit. « Je suis désolée, quoi ?

– Tu me devais une faveur pour que je ne dise à personne ton petit secret, répliqua Quinn, le ton sec qu'elle avait essayé d'utiliser disparaissant tandis qu'elle déglutissait à nouveau.

– Oh ! Oui, je l'ai avec moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'à mon casier. » Elle attrapa le sac en plastique posé à côté de son sac à dos.

« Sous le banc ! »

Rachel le fit passer d'une main à l'autre devant ses genoux et Quinn lui arracha des mains avant de faire tomber son stylo entre elles.

« Tu veux que je… ? proposa Rachel, se penchant déjà pour le ramasser.

– Non ! »

Elle se redressa aussitôt et regarda Quinn sortir à moitié la serviette pour la renifler en même temps qu'elle attrapait son stylo. Les yeux de Rachel voyagèrent nerveusement entre la silhouette recroquevillée de Quinn et le reste de la classe, se demandant ce que les autres pensaient de ce comportement étrange, mais ses camarades de classes étaient tous en train de se dépêcher de finir leur travail et ne leur payaient aucune attention.

Quinn respira dans la serviette de nouveau.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Est-ce que Quinn avait comme un étrange problème de drogue ? Est-ce que tous les jeunes cool sniffaient des adoucissants, maintenant ? Est-ce que la cheerleader avait une sorte de dépression liée aux serviettes ? Aucune de ses suppositions n'avaient de sens, mais à vrai dire, le fait que Quinn plonge sous un banc pour renifler une serviette n'en avait pas non plus. La seule explication sensée était qu'elle ait une sorte de déficience mentale… mais est-ce que cela voulait dire que Quinn n'était agréable avec elle que parce qu'elle devenait folle ?

Étrangement, cette pensée n'ennuyait pas Rachel comme elle l'aurait dû. Si Quinn était au bord d'une crise de nerfs totale, alors cela voulait certainement dire quelque chose qu'elle soit prête à montrer une telle faiblesse devant elle. Ou alors non, cela voulait juste dire qu'elle était _tellement_ folle qu'elle ne savait même pas devant qui elle montrait la dite faiblesse. Cependant, Rachel n'avait pas le coeur à l'ignorer.

Elle plaça doucement sa main sur le dos de Quinn. « Tu es sure que ça va ? »

Quinn sursauta et leva le nez de sa serviette assez longtemps pour dire dans un grognement : « Non, tu es en train de me _toucher_ !

– Et ?

– Les règles !

– Tu n'as jamais mentionné de règle disant qu'il était interdit de se toucher, dit Rachel en fronçant les sourcils.

– Eh bien je le fais maintenant.

– D'accord. » Elle enleva sa main. « Mais sérieusement, tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin d'eau ? Ou d'air ? »

Elle regarda Quinn inspirer profondément encore une fois et hocher légèrement la tête. Elle ramassa son stylo et se redressa.

« Je vais bien, sérieux. » Elle tenait toujours la serviette sur ses genoux. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas encore fini de répondre aux questions ?

– Je, euh… » Rachel baissa les yeux vers sa feuille, embarrassée de l'admettre. « Je ne connais pas les réponses.

– Évidemment. » Les mains de Quinn tenaient fermement la serviette sous le banc, et soudain elle porta sa main droite à son nez comme si elle reniflait sa paume, c'était un comportement très étrange. « Donc, à la question six, ce qui est demandé, c'est…

– Je t'ai dis que je ne trichais pas !

– Ce n'est pas tricher, on parle des questions. Alors, tu veux en discuter ou pas ? »

Après une rapide hésitation et un autre coup d'oeil en direction des mains de Quinn serrées autour de la serviette, elle hocha la tête. Elles travaillèrent pour le reste du temps accordé et lorsque M. Laxforth annonça que le cours était fini, Rachel avait répondu aux dix questions, essentiellement avec ses propres mots, mais la seule réponse qui l'intéressait vraiment était celle qui répondait à cette question : Pour l'amour du ciel, quel était le problème avec Quinn Fabray ?

En tant que future, mais pas encore déclarée pour l'instant, Nouvelle Meilleure Amie de Quinn, c'était à elle, Rachel Berry, de le découvrir.

* * *

><p>Les nausées matinales s'étaient calmées au moment du déjeuner, mais Quinn mit tout de même la serviette autour de son cou en entrant dans l'auditorium. Elle ne fera pas tâche lorsqu'elle apprendra une chorégraphie et, bien qu'elle détestait cela, rien que le fait de l'avoir à portée était rassurant.<p>

Mike et Rachel étaient déjà là, assis jambes croisées sur la scène et parlant à voix basse. Elle entendit Rachel rire et se crispa avant de se débarrasser de ce sentiment gênant. Évidemment, elle préférerait passer son déjeuner avec Finn mais elle pouvait à peu près supporter quarante-cinq minutes en compagnie du nain.

« Cette fête est privée ? » demanda-t-elle, les rejoignant à grands pas, la démarche assurée.

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête, riant à moitié et elle fut un peu déçue que Berry n'ait pas sursauté au son de sa voix, mais pas assez déçue pour _en avoir quelque chose à faire_. Mike se leva le premier, proposant sa main à Rachel pour l'aider à se lever et elle accepta joyeusement. Oh Seigneur, il était réellement _intéressé_ par elle ! N'avait-il aucun goût ?

Rachel ne s'embarrassa pas d'un salut formel avant de lui fourrer des feuilles de papier dans les mains. « Bon, alors j'ai passé la nuit dernière à réfléchir à la façon dont nous devrions faire notre chanson et le meilleur moyen de montrer tous nos talents équitablement et j'ai décidé, et Mike est d'accord, que ce serait mieux si je chantais et que vous deux dansiez autour de moi et que vous chantiez avec moi sur les refrains. De cette façon, nous remplirions toute la scène avec des mouvements et … »

Quinn leva une main. « Excuse-moi ? Tu prends ça pour un solo ?

– Pas du tout. Évidemment, nous allons chanter tous les trois, mais j'ai juste le sentiment qu'avec ma…

– Non.

– Je te demande pardon ? »

Quinn savait que c'était comme agiter un grand drapeau rouge devant un petit taureau minuscule et agaçant – la totale, avec les sabots qui tapaient le sol – et, en réalité, elle n'en avait pas vraiment quelque chose à faire, alors pourquoi ? Mais cette attitude supérieure qu'avait Berry tout le _temps_… ça la rendait folle et la forçait à provoquer des situations qui, elle le savait, se retourneraient contre elle, telle que :

« Je pense que _je_ devrais la chanter et _tu_ devrais danser avec Mike. »

Rachel sembla confuse. « Mais c'est sûrement dans notre meilleur intérêt à tous de jouer de nos forces ?

– Et tu penses être une meilleure chanteuse que moi ?

– Bien sûr, mais je pense que tu es une meilleure danseuse que je le suis alors…

– Tu es incroyable. » Quinn secoua la tête. « Tu ne m'as même pas encore entendu chanter et tu as déjà décidé que je n'étais pas suffisamment douée !

– Je suis désolée, Quinn. » Rachel n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air désolée. « Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas un duel maintenant, dans le simple intérêt d'être fair play et Mike peut décider laquelle de nous deux est la plus apte à chanter cette chanson.

– Très bien, dit Quinn d'un ton sec.

– À vrai dire, pas très bien. » Dit Mike, son regard voyageant de l'une à l'autre nerveusement.

Il était visiblement inquiet à l'idée de devoir choisir entre elles et le fait qu'il n'allait pas automatiquement la choisir, qu'elle soit meilleure ou non, agaça Quinn encore plus.

« Prends sur toi, Chang, dit-elle sèchement. À moins que _tu_ ne veuilles chanter le plus gros de la chanson. »

Il recula. « D'accord, j'écoute.

– Brad ? » Appela Rachel et Quinn vit le pianiste lever la main.

« Sais-tu seulement toutes les paroles ? » Demanda Rachel à Quinn.

Elle les connaissait, pratiquement, mais feuilleter rapidement les papiers que Rachel lui avait tendu lui permis de s'en rappeler. « Je les ai juste là.

– Très bien. Mike, tu as mes notes sur la chorégraphie. Interprète-les comme tu le sens, je suis sûre que tu seras génial. »

Quinn lui jeta un regard noir en entendant le compliment, sachant que cela permettrait à Rachel de mettre Mike de son côté. Avant qu'elle puisse se plaindre, Brad termina son intro et Rachel commença à chanter.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key_

Elle était complètement foutue, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse rivaliser avec ça ! Rachel n'était peut-être rien de plus qu'un nain ennuyant - bon d'accord, parfois elle était un nain ennuyant _et marrant_ - mais on ne pouvait pas critiquer sa façon de chanter. S'il y avait _une chose_ qu'elle avait, quelque chose que Quinn pouvait admettre ne pas détester chez elle, c'était sa magnifique voix… et son adoucissant magique aux pouvoirs de guérison… et ses seins.

"_Quoi ? C'est faux. Je ne pense pas ça de ses… de ses… Non !_"

Sa panique intérieure était apparemment évidente parce que Rachel s'arrêta de chanter au milieu du refrain (suivie par Mike qui s'interrompit avec un couinement aigu lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était soudainement le seul à chanter) et fit un pas inquiet vers elle.

« Ça va ?

– Je vais bien. » Elle recula et pointa un doigt tremblant vers l'autre fille. « Garde-les loin de moi. Je veux dire, garde-toi loin de moi. » Bordel ! « Reste loin de moi. »

Avec un petit rire nerveux, Rachel jeta un regard vers Mike avant de le reporter sur elle. « Je n'étais même pas près de toi.

– Fais juste ce qu'on te dit, Mains-de-mec. Je refuse que tu gagnes parce que tu as triché en essayant de me déconcentrer. » Voilà qui avait l'air plutôt plausible.

Elle fut irritée en entendant le « Je n'aurai jamais besoin de tricher pour gagner cela » marmonné de Berry mais l'accepta, car au moins cela chassait toute pensées concernant des… _mauvaises choses_ hors de son esprit.

Et puis, elle demanda à Brad de recommencer à jouer.

_What do I do when my love is away?_

_(Does it worry you to be alone?)_

_How do I feel by the end of the day?_

_(Are you sad because you're on your own?)_

Elle fut ennuyée quand Rachel se mit à chanter chaque phrase avec elle - elle voulait un couplet complet pour elle seule - mais elle ne le montra pas et chanta à tue-tête le refrain avec le fredonnement léger de Mike l'accompagnant.

_No I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Mm I get high with a little help from my friends_

_Mm going to try with a little help from my friends_

Tandis que leurs derniers mots s'évanouissaient, Rachel leva la main pour arrêter Brad et ensuite se tourna, pleine d'espoir, vers Mike.

« Je, euh, vous êtes toutes les deux très douées.

– Mauviette, dit Quinn sèchement avant de se tourner vers Rachel. Alors ?

– Honnêtement ? » Elle hésita, donnant l'impression à Quinn d'avoir un noeud dans l'estomac, avant de faire un large sourire. « Je pense que cela irait très bien si on le faisait comme ça. »

Quinn sourit malgré elle. « Moi aussi, à vrai dire. »

Mike sourit de toutes ses dents, joyeux, mais eut l'air plus inquiet en demandant : « Et pour le reste de la chanson ? »

Quinn regarda brièvement la feuille de paroles qu'elle tenait. « On fera le couplet final en duo et on chantera tous ensemble les refrains. »

Rachel eut l'air un peu agacée de se voir refusée l'opportunité de décider, mais elle acquiesça. « Cela semble parfait. Mike, ta danse était très chouette, mais je pense que cela ajouterait un petit plus à notre prestation si tu dansais avec Quinn pendant que je chanterai le premier couplet.

– Par "danser avec Quinn", tu veux dire… ? »

Quinn regarda tandis que Rachel s'avançait vers lui, mettait une main sur sa taille et prenait son autre main dans la sienne. « Brad ? » Appela-t-elle et l'intro recommença à nouveau. Tout en commençant à chanter le premier couplet, elle mena Mike dans une valse à travers la scène. Au refrain, elle s'écarta de lui en tournant tout en gardant leurs mains jointes.

« Et c'est là que tu changes de partenaires ; je prends ta main et on danse pendant que Quinn commence à chanter.

– Okay, je peux faire ça.

– D'accord, essayons du début. »

Quinn sourit, s'approchant de Mike tandis que l'intro recommençait. « Tu sais comment mener, pas vrai ?

– Bien sûr que je sais. Tais-toi, c'était très embarrassant ! »

Elle sourit d'un air satisfait alors que Rachel commençait à chanter.

* * *

><p>Ils s'entraînèrent pendant quarante-cinq minutes sur leur heure de déjeuner et Rachel ne les laissa seulement partir qu'à ce moment-là parce que Quinn la menaça de lui donner un coup de poing si elle n'arrêtait pas. Cela dit, elle avait dû accepter de revenir après les cours pour une autre répétition.<p>

Elle se dépêcha de se rendre à la cafétéria, plus affamée que jamais et Santana la rejoignit alors qu'elle se mettait dans la file.

« Où t'étais ? »

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel. « Je répétais pour demain.

– Sérieux ? J'ai dû rester pendant cinq minutes pour choisir une chanson et je compte pas faire quoique ce soit de plus que ça. »

Quinn lui jeta un coup d'oeil. « Tu ne veux pas faire ça bien ?

– Je le _ferai_ bien, mais je suis avec Elton et Matt. Pas envie de passer plus de temps avec eux, tu vois ?

– Matt est sympa.

– Cause toujours, ce sujet m'ennuie. Et toi, alors ? »

Son plateau dépassa la nourriture chaude jusqu'aux salades au bout et elle pointa celle qui avait l'air la plus fraîche. « Ça va.

– Sérieux ? T'es avec Barbichette ! Comment ça se fait que t'es pas en train de t'arracher les cheveux ?

– J'aime mes cheveux.

* * *

><p>La nausée revint dans l'après-midi. Elle se fit excuser du cours d'Espagnol et alla aux toilettes. Debout près des éviers, elle respira lentement dans la serviette qu'elle tenait sur sa bouche et son nez.<p>

Elle s'attendait presque à ce que Rachell débarque encore, car cela devenait comme une habitude.

Quand, après dix minutes, Quinn sentit l'envie de vomir diminuer, elle enfonça la serviette dans son sac à nouveau et retourna en classe.

* * *

><p>Rachel leva la tête en entendant des baskets traverser calmement la scène. Elle s'apprêta à dire "salut" mais se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle ne savait pas si les règles ridicules de Quinn étaient toujours de mises quand elles travaillaient activement ensemble mais loin d'elle l'idée de dépasser la ligne entre elles.<p>

« Où est Mike ?

– Il m'a informée, après la cinquième heure de cours, qu'il ne pourrait pas venir en raison de l'entraînement de football » Expliqua-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son classeur de notes.

« Je vois, eh bien merci de me l'avoir fait savoir. » Répondit Quinn sarcastiquement en tournant les talons.

Rachel se leva aussitôt. « Attends. Où vas-tu ?

– Tu viens juste de me dire que la répétition était annulée.

– Je n'ai pas dis ça. J'ai dis que Mike ne pouvait pas venir. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'on n'a pas encore du travail à faire.

– Mais quel est le but de s'entraîner si on n'est pas tous là ? demanda Quinn, exaspérée.

– Nous savons toutes les deux que Mike n'a qu'un rôle mineur dans cette chorégraphie et, avec son incroyable aptitude à improviser des mouvements de danse, je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous inquiéter beaucoup concernant cette prestation. Cependant, si tu insistes pour chanter avec moi, alors il nous reste beaucoup à faire.

– Nous avons fait les deux premiers couplets une douzaine de fois pendant le déjeuner. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut encore rester ?

– Eh bien, il y a le dernier couplet pour commencer et il nous reste encore à nous entraîner pour la transition. » Quinn soupira avec impatience. « Si tu avais simplement accepté de me laisser m'occuper de la partie chant toute s…

– Non. Tu as déjà plus que ta part de solo.

– Très bien, mais cela signifie que tu dois accepter la charge de travail supplémentaire qui vient avec la responsabilité de chanter.

– Très bien, répéta Quinn. Où est le joueur de piano ?

– Brad a un rendez-vous chez le dentiste cet après-midi, mais je lui ai fais enregistrer la musique pour nous avant qu'il ne parte. » Rachel traversa la scène jusqu'au lecteur CD qui se trouvait sur le piano et appuya sur le bouton play. « On va refaire les deux premiers couplets, juste pour s'assurer que tu n'as rien oublié, et ensuite nous commencerons à préparer le reste. »

Quinn était pleine d'indignation mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit avant que Rachel commence doucement à compter. Dès qu'elle se mit à chanter, elle remarqua que l'agacement de Quinn disparu de son visage, remplacé par de la concentration et - elle espérait quand même - de l'appréciation. Elles chantèrent le refrain ensemble et puis Rachel resta scrupuleusement silencieuse pendant que Quinn était leader vocal sur le second couplet, ne rejoignant que doucement sur les autres phrases. Après le refrain suivant, Rachel fit pause sur le lecteur CD.

« C'était bien, mais… » Elle remarqua que l'air d'agacement de Quinn revint aussitôt qu'elles eurent fini de chanter et donc, au lieu de se lancer dans la critique constructive qu'elle était sur le point d'offrir, elle se dépêcha de dire : « … mais maintenant essayons la transition. Je pense que je devrais la chanter.

– Les parenthèses ne veulent pas dire que c'est pour deux personnes ?

– Où veux-tu en venir ?

– Que je devrais chanter deux de ces lignes.

– D'accord, lesquelles aimerais-tu ? demanda Rachel, un peu agacée elle-même.

– Essayons des deux façons et on verra ce qui sonne le mieux. »

Il n'y avait aucune raison de discuter à ce sujet, donc elle acquiesça. « Je vais commencer.

– Comme c'est surprenant. »

L'ignorant, Rachel appuya sur play à nouveau.

"_Do you need anybody?"_

"_I _– euh – _need somebody to love."_

Rachel fit pause. « Il n'y a pas de "euh" dedans !

« Je le sais bien ! J'ai perdu le fil pendant une seconde.

– Il y a seulement cinq mots !

– Okay, tu sais quoi… » Rachel cru que Quinn allait partir telle une furie, mais à la place elle dit : «… Je vais chanter la première et la troisième phrase, tu peux prendre la deuxième et la quatrième.

– Tu abandonnes volontairement la position de leader vocal ?

– Oui. »

Rachel sourit d'un air suffisant; visiblement, Quinn acceptait enfin que son talent était supérieur. Elle tint le bouton pour rembobiner appuyé afin que le CD revienne quelques secondes en arrière.

Le timing de Quinn n'était pas tout à fait juste pendant qu'elle chantait _"Do you need anybody?" _mais c'était quelque chose qu'elles pouvaient arranger cet après-midi.

"_I need somebody to love."_

Quinn lu les paroles sur la feuille en même temps qu'elle chanta : _"Could it be anybody?"_

Rachel sourit car elle n'en avait pas besoin. _"I want somebody to love."_

Elle appuya sur pause et était sur le point de rembobiner. « Encore.

– Non, pas encore. Continuons. »

Rachel soupira en enlevant son doigt du bouton. « On croirait que tu n'as pas envie d'être ici.

– On croirait bien. »

Rachel souffla silencieusement, plaçant la feuille de paroles sur le dessus du piano tout en l'étudiant. « Je pensais que tu aimais le Glee Club.

– C'est le cas.

– Tu n'aimes pas la chanson ?

– La chanson est bien.

– Alors c'est juste la compagnie que tu n'aimes pas.

– Voyons voir, d'accord ? Je pourrais être au Centre Commercial en ce moment, en train de faire du shopping avec Santana et Brittany, mais à la place je suis dans un auditorium sombre, chantant, comme je viens juste de le remarquer, ce qui est pratiquement une chanson d'amour avec Rachel-Mains-de-mec-Berry. Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin d'être un génie en math pour faire le calcul.

– Ce n'est pas une chanson d'amour, ça parle d'amitié !

– Oh, vraiment. » Quinn lu la feuille de paroles : « 'Would you believe in a love at first sight?' Ça ressemble à une chanson d'amour, selon moi.

– Il s'agit juste d'une personne demandant à une autre si elle croit en l'amour au premier regard, ce n'est pas une déclaration.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord.

– Donc tu es mal à l'aise à l'idée de chanter une chanson d'amour avec moi ?

– Euh, oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourq… » Quinn secoua la tête comme si la question était stupide. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, "pourquoi" ? J'aurais pensé que c'était évident.

– Ça ne l'est pas. Après tout, même si la chanson a effectivement une légère nuance romantique, cela parle principalement d'amitié, ce qui est le sujet de ce devoir. Je serais surprise que quelqu'un d'autre saute à la conclusion que tu viens d'atteindre, cette conclusion étant que nous sommes en train de chanter une chanson d'amour l'une à l'autre, parce que _eux_ trouveraient cette idée impensable. »

La bouche de Quinn s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois.

« Alors à moins que tu n'aies un problème spécifique sur le fait de demander mon opinion sur l'amour au premier regard au travers d'une chanson, alors je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de problème. »

Quinn n'était toujours pas capable de dire quoique ce soit.

« J'y crois, au passage. Et je crois aussi que tu peux voir quelqu'un tous les jours pendant un an et ensuite le voir soudainement sous un autre jour et penser "Wow, je t'aime". »

Quinn secoua simplement la tête.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire que toi non ? tu ne crois pas à l'amour au premier regard, je veux dire.

– Je ne sais pas. » Apparemment, Quinn n'avait pas eu l'intention de prononcer cette opinion car elle secouait sa tête encore plus fort à présent. « L'amour est quelque chose qui se développe, il n'arrive pas juste comme ça.

– Peut-être que tu as raison. C'est possible que des personnes se trompent simplement et que ce n'est pas de l'amour qu'ils ressentent au premier regard, mais du désir sexuel et ensuite ce… »

Quinn plissa les yeux. « Est-ce qu'on peut simplement se remettre à la chanson ?

– Oh, bien sûr. » Rachel baissa de nouveau la tête vers la feuille.

Elle avait apprécié sa première incursion dans les "discussions de filles" mais elle mettait apparemment Quinn mal à l'aise avec. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas, car n'était-ce pas le genre de choses dont les filles étaient censées parler entre elles ? Elle repensa à sa première et unique réunion au Club de Chasteté - elle avait été déçue par ça aussi parce qu'il devait sans doute se passer plus de choses dans la vie sociale d'un adolescent que de regarder des cheerleaders tourner sur elles-mêmes dans leurs uniformes. Peut-être qu'avoir des amis et être populaire n'était simplement pas aussi excitant qu'elle l'avait toujours supposé. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la fille se tenant à côté d'elle ou, plus exactement, à son uniforme et ce sans aucune intention d'imaginer durant une fraction de secondes Quinn tourner sur elle-même, sa jupe se relevant en même temps qu'elle tournoyait.

« Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que tu viens de me mater ? »

Les yeux coupables de Rachel remontèrent brusquement pour rencontrer ceux de Quinn. « Non ! J'étais juste en train de penser.

– À mes jambes ?

– Non ! répondit-elle honnêtement, enfin, presque honnêtement. Je vais appuyer sur play, maintenant. Et puisque tu as l'air de trouver la première phrase si suggestive, je la chanterai moi. »

Elle appuya sur play avant que Quinn puisse contester et commença à chanter. _"Would you believe in a love at first sight?"_

Quinn hésita, rendant son timing pire que "pas tout à fait juste" cette fois.

« Réessayons ça encore une fois. » Rachel rembobina le CD. _"Would you believe in a love at first sight?"_

Quinn chanta parfaitement au bon moment, ce coups-ci. _"Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time."_

"_What do you see when you turn out the light?"_

_"I can't tell you, but I know it's mine."_

Elles chantèrent le refrain ensemble avant que Rachel ne fasse pause. « Tu vois, ce n'était pas si mal.

– Ne me prends pas de haut, RuPaul !

– Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire. Je voulais juste dire que tu as été très bien.

– Ça aurait plus de valeur si tu n'avais pas un énorme béguin pour moi.

– Je n'ai pas le béguin pour toi !

– Comme tu veux. On a fini ? »

Rachel sourit de toutes ses dents. « Difficilement. Recommençons du début. »

Quinn soupira mais ne partit pas et c'était le seul encouragement dont Rachel avait besoin pour remettre le CD au début.

Elles la chantèrent encore six fois du début à la fin et, alors que Rachel s'attendait à ce que Quinn devienne plus agitée à chaque fois qu'elle insistait pour recommencer, en réalité c'est le contraire qui se produit.

« Okay, on va essayer autrement : je vais chanter cette ligne plus basse. » Elles se penchèrent toutes les deux sur la feuille de paroles de Quinn alors que celle-ci indiquait l'endroit dont elle parlait. « Et toi, tu commences un peu plus tôt la suivante. »

Rachel hocha la tête joyeusement. « D'accord, mais je ne veux pas couvrir ta voix.

– Ce ne sera pas le cas, ça sera juste homogène. »

Elles essayèrent et cela rendit bien.

Quinn fit quelques autres suggestions et Rachel en fit quelques unes de plus que cela et, après l'avoir chantée complètement pour la douzième fois, elles se sourirent mutuellement avec satisfaction.

« Bon, maintenant nous devrions nous entraîner à la chanter en dansant.

– On peut pas. Mike n'est pas là.

– Et ? Nous pouvons répéter nos propres pas. » Insista Rachel. Elle voulait que ce soit parfait et elle avait l'impression qu'elles y étaient presque, mais si elles négligeaient la partie danse, cela finirait par être décevant.

« Comment ? On danse toutes les deux avec Mike et comme il n'est pas là…

– On n'aura qu'à mener chacune à notre tour. » Rachel se rapprocha de Quinn, les bras tendus et prête à danser.

Quinn fit un pas en arrière. « Je ne pense pas, non.

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

– _Qu'est-ce qui va, plutôt ?_ Je ne valserai pas avec toi, Berry.

– Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions le faire devant tout le monde. C'est juste pour s'entraîner.

– Beaucoup de réceptions organisées par l'Église m'ont appris à valser, je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner.

– Très bien. » Rachel laissa ses bras retomber, espérant que sa déception ne se lisait pas sur son visage. « Alors je suppose que nous avons fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle réunit les feuilles ensemble et les fit glisser dans son classeur.

Quinn ne partit pas immédiatement, prenant à la place tout son temps pour plier avec attention la feuille de paroles et la mettre dans son sac. « Bon, je pense qu'au moins on va cartonner pour la chanson.

– Je suis d'accord. Bien que… » Rachel hésita.

« Bien que quoi ? »

Elle savait que c'était stupide, mais elle laissa malgré tout échapper : « Je pense que le fait que tu aies peur de danser avec moi dans un auditorium vide en dit plus long que le silence dont tu m'avais accusée. »

Quinn passa de détendue et presque amicale à tendue et pâle en un éclair. « Excuse-moi ? »

Rachel tressaillit face à son regard noir. « Je voulais juste dire…

– Je sais exactement ce que tu voulais dire. Écoute bien, Mains-de-mec, parce que si je dois me répéter, ce sera avec mon poing. J'ai toléré ton petit béguin parce que…

– Je n'ai pas le béguin ! »

Quinn continua de parler, l'ignorant : « …parce que c'est amusant - le fait que tu _m'apprécies_ alors que j'ai passé l'entièreté de notre existence ensemble à te persécuter; c'est assez savoureux - mais ne crois jamais, _jamais_, que ça va dans les deux sens. Parce que si je ressens un jour autre chose qu'un dégoût total pour toi, je me _suiciderai_. Est-ce que je suis claire ? »

La tête de Rachel s'agita de haut en bas. « Oui.

– Bien, maintenant pars. »

Rachel coinça le classeur sous son bras et attrapa son sac à dos. Elle était à mi-chemin vers la porte quand elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour dire : « Il faut quand même que nous répétions ensemble demain. Pendant le déjeuner. »

Quinn ne se retourna pas, restant face au piano. « Je le dirai à Mike. »

Rachel hocha la tête et partit rapidement. Une partie d'elle voulait être confuse par la réaction extrême de Quinn mais la partie la plus consciente d'elle savait qu'elle l'avait cherché. Pas cette réaction, bien entendu, mais une réaction quelconque. Et elle en avait reçu une, alors elle n'avait pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre.

Elle s'arrêta à la jonction des couloirs, regardant celui qui menait au gymnase. Même après trois jours, cela lui semblait naturel d'aller dans les vestiaires des filles pour prendre une serviette, mais heureusement, la logique et la raison l'emportèrent sur l'instinct dans ce cas-ci. Quinn n'apprécierait pas qu'elle lave une serviette pour elle à présent. En fait, Quinn préférerait probablement qu'elles ne se parlent plus jamais, à ce stade.

Ayant pris sa décision, Rachel acquiesça pour elle-même et continua de traverser l'école pour rejoindre son Daddy devant l'entrée.


End file.
